Meet the Stablers'
by LivNel4ever
Summary: When Ellot's Mother dies, who is there to help him along? LIV OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at there desks finishing the paper work from a case the just closed.

"Elliot, I need to see you in my office." The Captain said from outside his door.

He gave Olivia one of his, 'what did I do now' looks. She just smiled at him.

-  
Elliot walked out of the office, his face red, and eyes teary. He walked out of the station house, not even looking at Olivia.

The Captain came out and looked at Olivia, who was giving him a ,'what the hell just happened' look.

"Go-" He said to Olivia. She grabbed her keys and ran out.

She caught him just as he was approaching his car.

"Elliot! Elliot! Wait!" She yelled. She walked up to him. He was crying.

She pulled him in and hugged him. What happened? she wondered.

He grabbed her tightly, and sobbed in her arms.

"Come on El, I'm driving you home" She said.

He didn't say anything on the ride home. Not even when she almost crashed his car into the car in front of them. She was to busy looking at him. She never saw Elliot upset like this, he wasn't angry, he was sad.

They got to his apartment and sat down on his couch.

"My mother" He choked out, "she died, heart attack"

"Oh my God, El, I'm soo sorry." She moved closer to him on the couch.

He was hunched over hands over his face. She rubbed his back.

"I can't believe this happened. I just…she wasn't that old, you know?" He said looking up at her.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't stop thinking about her own mothers death, the emotions just game flashing back with out warning. Stop it Olivia, this is about Elliot and his mother, not yours.

Tears emerged from her dark brown eyes. "El- I'm sorry I just don't know what to say, except-I'm so sorry." She still rubbing his back. It killed her to see him like this, and not being able to do anything about it.

"It's ok, you being here…it means a lot"

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, juice…beer?" She asked sincerely.

"A beer would be great" He said.

She got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. When she came back Elliot was sitting up, his face emotionless. She handed him his beer.

"You're going to make me drink alone?" He asked her. As soon as he said it, he saw her hand come around from her back with another beer.

"Never." She smirked. "Now talk to me EL"

"I just don't know what to say, Liv. I'm in shock. Memories just keep going through my head. How am I going to tell the kids…" He asked as he looked up at her and deep into her eyes.

"I---I don't know. You just do I guess" Olivia's heart broke. The thought of Elliot telling his kids that there Grandma was dead really got to her.

"Would be alright if I told them tomorrow? It's already 9, they might be sleeping" He said. They both knew that not one of his kids was sleeping.

"I think that would be fine." She got up and grabbed them another round of beers.

"She was a great mother" He said when she came back.

"I bet she was, I mean look at how well she did with you" she said looking into his baby blues.

A tear rolled down Elliot's cheek. Without even thinking, she softly brought her hand up to his and wiped it away. He pulled her in, and they hugged. He sobbed on her shoulder all night. They ended up falling asleep on his couch, wrapped in each others arms.

-  
When she woke up the next morning he still had his arms around her tightly. She forgot where she was for a minute. Her first thought was, 'fuck, who did I sleep with this time?' When she turned her head and saw Elliot there, she remembered, and was relived.

She pulled his arms gently off of her. She got up and made a fresh pot of coffee. She wrote Elliot a note and left.

Elliot woke up about 15 minutes after Olivia left. He smelled the fresh scent of coffee. "Liv? Liv…where are you?" He said as he got up looking around for her. He walked to the kitchen and saw her note:

El

I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I'll be at the station house, call me when you get up. I'm here for you, always.

Liv

How sweet he thought. He was just about to pick up his cell and call her when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hi Elliot" She said.

"Kathy…hi, so I guess you heard" He said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, your sister called the kids to see how they were holding up" She said in a sort of nasty tone.

"You're wondering why I haven't told the kids yet" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh, Yeah"

"Listen Kathy, I was just about to call them. I just couldn't last night…" He said, And just as the words came out of his mouth he saw her glance down at Olivia's note. Shit! He thought.

"You just couldn't last night," She said looking down at the note. "Because you were too busy banging your partner? Jesus Christ!"

"No, It's not like that and you know it"

"Really? How dumb do you think I am Elliot?"

"You-Left-Me! Don't forget that" He snapped

"Yeah well, I think I had every right--it's pretty obvious you guys are more then partners Elliot"

"Nothing is going on between Olivia and Me. Nothing" He said getting heated.

"Nothing, she just spent the night here last night, but yeah…I'm sure nothing happened"

"I Don't have to explain my relationship with Olivia to you."

"Well you just said it all right there" She sighed. She didn't want to fight, his mother just died for Christ's sake. "Look El, I'm sorry, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about Carol. She was a good woman." She said putting her head down.

He took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Thanks."

"Well I'm going to go. The kids and I will see you at the wake." She started to walk out.

"Wait! You have to know, that nothing is going on between Olivia and I. She came over last night so I didn't have to be alone. We fell asleep that's all that happened, I swear" He said looking her directly in the eye.

"Look El. It's ok. I know you know that I'm seeing someone so why can't you just tell me that your seeing Olivia? Do you think that I would think that you cheated on me with her? Because I Don't. I know you would never do that to me. But you can't tell me that you guys are not in love with each other, because El, It's all over your face" And with that she walked out.

He just stood there, mouth wide open. 'I'm not in love with Olivia, and she certainly isn't in love with me. Yeah were close, but were best friends. Let's face in our line of work, we don't have many friends. I don't think about her like that…ok so yeah maybe sometimes I think of her like that, think of kissing her, touching her…but so what? She's hot, she's more then hot, she's sexy, and beautiful, she's a Goddess, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love her? Oh my God! Am I in love with her?'

"Benson"

"Hey, It's me" he said softly.

"Hey, How are you doing?" She said. The sound of her voice sent a warm sparking feeling through his veins.

"As good as can be. Listen Liv, I'm leaving in about 3 hours to go home…um…." he couldn't get the words out, "I ah…can you…I mean would you mind…It's just I don't want to be alone---"

She cut him off, "Elliot, I'll be packed and ready"

"Thanks…" He said shyly. He hung up the phone and was surprised that he had a smile on his face. He couldn't help it, Olivia did that to him. It didn't last long though. His smile quickly faded when he remembered where they were going. He went to his bedroom and started packing his things.

So many things were running through his head. Times with his mother. She holding him, talking to him. He remembered her bringing him to the park when he was just a little boy. She would push him on the swing for hours.

He pulled up to her building. She was waiting outside. He got up and put her bags in the trunk. He walked up close to her and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for coming with me Liv, I just can't do this…by myself" he said squeezing her hand gently.

"I'm glad you asked me to come along El, I would have went even if you hadn't though."

"I know." he said with a smile.

She walked around to the drivers side of the car.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm driving" She said bluntly.

"But you don't know where your going"

"You'll tell me" she smirked and got into the car.

It was about a three hour drive. Elliot talked the whole way. Olivia liked it. Elliot wasn't much of a talker. So when he talked, she listened. She listened to all his stories about his mother. She sounded like such a good mother. Olivia could only imagine what it was like to have a mother like Elliot's.

"I wish I would have known her" She said.

"Me too. You would have like her, and she would have liked you" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

They arrived at Elliot's house. They both got out and Elliot grabbed their bags.

"I'm sorry Liv," he said to her before he opened the door.

"Sorry for what El?" She asked confused

"Oh Jeez, my sisters, lord even knows what they are going to think when they see that I brought you. So what ever they say, I'm sorry in advance" he said with a smirk.

Olivia had no idea what that meant…were they going to hate me? Was it to soon after his split with Kathy for Elliot to bring a girl home? But I'm just not any girl, I'm his friend, I'm his partner. Great now I'm nervous, she thought.

-------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

He put his hand on her back and they walked up to the house. They were greeted by screaming kids, "Unclie Elwieot!" A little girl with brown hair in pigtails came up to them. He picked her up. "Hi Sweetie! How are you!"

"Whod jur frien?" The little girl asked looking at Olivia.

"This is my very good friend, Olivia" He said to her.

"Hi, my name is Lily" She said sweetly.

"Hi Lily" Olivia said with her famous smile.

"Hi El!" A pretty woman approached him and gave him a hug around the little girl. _This must be his sister,_ Liv thought.

"Hey Jenni, how you doing?"

"Been better, but it's good to see you. And this-" she said turning to Olivia, "Must be Olivia" She said smiling at her.

"Hi It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry to hear about your loss" Olivia said with an outstretched hand.

She shook it warmly.

Olivia was surprised for some reason, she thought that Elliot's family was going to hate her, but Jen seemed to be real genuine.

"here let me take her" Jen said gesturing to Lily. "So how was the car ride?"

"Not to bad considering" Elliot replied.

"Hi Daddy!" All of Elliot's kids where there. They came up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Liv." They all said sweetly to her

"Mom dropped us off a couple of hours ago, she's at a hotel" Maureen said.

Elliot and Olivia made there rounds around the house. Elliot had so much family Olivia was blown away. It was something she had never had. She liked it, she wished for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight. They had been playing cards, reminiscing and boozing. Despite the tragic circumstances of them being there, Olivia was actually having a good time.

"Ok, I have to get to bed, we have a long couple of days ahead of us. So sleeping arrangements. Lily and Bryan (Jens Husband) and I will be in my old room. Jim, Alice and there kids minus Johny are going to be in Jim's old room. Aunt Betty can sleep in the guest room. Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie are already passed out on the couches in the family room. Dickie is sleeping with Johny on the pull out in the living room. And El you and Liv can have your old room. And I think that will accommodate everyone. See you in the morning." She said and left.

Olivia looked at Elliot, He gave her a look that said, 'don't worry'.

They walked up to Elliot's room. She took in his childhood room. "Nice room El" She teased.

"Listen Liv, I'll sleep on the floor, I'm sorry I guess I didn't think of the sleeping arrangements" His eyes were on there way to meet hers when he saw a photo of him and his mom. Elliot couldn't have been more then 12 in the photo. He was wearing his baseball uniform. He looked a lot like Dickie.

He sat down on the bed and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Liv" he said embarrassed of his emotions.

She sat down next to him and put her arm around him and allowed him to cry on her shoulders. "It's ok El. It's hard, it's very hard" She said consoling him.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, before he spoke. "I have a private bath, you can change in there k?" he said releasing himself from her arms.

"Ok" She said. She got up with her duffle bag and went the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing her gray NYPD shirt a short pair of navy blue shorts--showing off her sexy long legs. He stared at her for a moment. Before he realized that It might have been too much of an intimate stare.

"See something you like Stabler?" She joked._ God I love when he stares at me with those eyes. Guess I did choose the right pair of shorts._ She thought and smiled.

"What? Nah" He lied, "We're just wearing the same outfit is all" He said standing up. He too was in his gray NYPD shirt, and a pair of Navy Blue shorts.

"Well great minds to do think alike." She smiled at him. She walked over and touched his arm, "You sure you're ok El?"

"No, but I'll get there, Take the bed" He said as he grabbed a pillow and blanket and plopped them on the floor.

"Elliot, that's ridiculous. You need your sleep, and sleeping on the floor will not help it. I'm taking the floor"

"You drove all day today Liv, C'mon take the bed"

They just stood there, both thinking the same thing (share the bed) But both scared to actually say it.

He took a deep breath. "Look we're both adults, why can't we share the bed?" He asked. _Um because I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my hands off you!_ He thought.

"ok, " She said sweetly smiling at him. _Keep your hands off of him Liv…just don't think about it…don't think about him…lying there next to you. Christ your hopeless Benson._ She thought.

The both climbed into his bed, equally nervous.

"You comfortable?" He asked her.

"Mmmhmm…thanks El" She said. They were facing each other lying on there sides.

"Liv, does it get easier?" He asked

"Yes El it does. But --my situation was different you know. Your family is great El. They will help you through this"

"I can't imagine not having them, not having a family…" _Shit! Why did you say that! Idiot!_ He thought, "I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean it like that"

"It's ok El, It's not news to me"

"I think you're amazing Liv, I really do"

She gave him one her smiles that made his toes curl. He loved when she smiled.

"Liv, can I ask you something, and feel free to say no"

"Anything"

"Can I hold you tonight?"

_What the hell? Did he just say that!_

She couldn't speak, so she nodded.

She turned to her side, and he wrapped his arms around her. _It felt so right, so nice, so wonderful. She smells like a flower._ He thought.

_I can't believe it, Elliot is holding me. It feels so right._ She thought. With out thinking of what she was doing she placed her hands around his, entangling them together.

They fell asleep, in each others arms. Neither one of them had ever felt so complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning feeling so warm and whole. She felt his arms still holding her. She turned her head.

She was surprised that Elliot was wake. "You're awake." she said yawning.

"You're so perceptive Detective Benson, nothing gets by you!" He joked.

"Watch it there Stabler, you know I could hurt you. So how long have you been awake?"

"About a half hour"

"Why didn't you wake me? Or get up and go downstairs and get breakfast, I definitely smell coffee"

"Nah, I'd rather be here…" He suddenly got embarrassed but he couldn't stop his mouth from moving, "You look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep"

She gave him one of her crooked smiles.

"But you're awake now, so I guess I will go get us some of that wonderful smelling coffee." He said to her breaking the hold he had on her.

"Do you mind if I hit the shower?" She asked

"Go for it. I'll meet you down there"

"Ok" She smiled with her luscious brown eyes sparkling at him.

As he walked down the stairs, he felt like he was at the zoo. People everywhere just walking around aimlessly.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Dickie said.

"Good Morning Uncle Elliot!" his nephew John said.

"Good Morning boys" He said, and as he looked back up he saw Kathy standing there.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hey."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm here, it's just I feel…I'm sad too" She said looking at the floor. "She was a good woman"

Elliot nodded his head. "It's ok Kathy, she would appreciate you being here"

"Thanks" She said and headed for the kitchen, as his sister Jenni entered the living room.

"Hey El" She lowered her voice, "I'm sorry I was going to warn you that Kathy was here but I didn't want to walk in on…um you and Olivia"

"What? That's crazy, Liv and I are not together." He said unable to hide his smile.

"Who you trying to Kid? You have those goo goo eyes for her El!" She laughed.

He shook his head 'no'

"Don't deny it, you can't hide it from me. Every time you would call and talk about her, it was in your voice. Mom knew too, you know. As soon as she hung up the phone with you she would say it, "El's got it bad for his partner." I wasn't sure about it though, I thought mom had lost it. BUT-- then I met her, well hot damn El, it was written all over your face. And it didn't help that she's drop dead gorgeous. She's really sweet and nice, I like her El."

"Woman! I don't know where you even come up with stuff!"

"Ohhh man, you have got it reaaaaal bad! Uh! she put her hand to her mouth She doesn't know! You guys really aren't together…but you want to be don't you?"

Elliot took a deep breath, "what if she doesn't? There's no much at stake, it's to complicated, Jen."

"Listen El, she wouldn't be here if she didn't care. And don't worry she's totally into you---call it women's intuition. And if it was really meant to be, then things will work themselves out."

"Mommy! Mommy! I spills duce on my stirt!" Lily wailed!

"Ok sweety, let's go change you!" She whispered to Elliot, "We'll talk more about this later"

Just as Jenni said that Olivia walked down the stairs. Her hair was still wet, and she was wearing a long black skirt, and black blazer, with a tight white shirt underneath. Jenni caught Elliot starring at her, she leaned over to him and whipsered, "wipe the drool off your mouth Big Bro" She turned to Olivia who had just reached the bottom of the stairs, "Morning Olivia, you sleep alright?"

"Good Morning Jenni, I slept great thanks!" Olivia replied, and Jenni walked away.

"Morning Liv, you look…wow! Great!"

"Thank El, Good morning to you too"

"So…you slept great last night huh?" He teased giving her a nudge. He really wanted to hug her but felt that might be inappropriate.

"You know I did" She nudge backed.

They were standing really close. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"So how are you doing?" She asked him

"I'm hanging in there"

"Awww, Come here" She said and drew him into a tight hug.

Blinded by there hug, neither of them noticed Kathy walk half way into the room, see them, cover her mouth with her hand and walk out.

He kissed the top of her forehead, 'Come on, I'll make an omelet!"

"Cheese, onions, and green peppers?" He nodded yes. "You're the best!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Kathy is here…is that going to be ok for you?"

She gave him a confused looked, "yeah, why?"

"No, nothing, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Well I don't" she said, "in fact I feel really comfortable" She said as she rubbed her hand on Elliot's back for just a second.

He smiled at her. They walked into the dining room with smiles that they couldn't hide. All the adults were sitting around the table talking.

"Hello Olivia" Kathy said forcing herself to be polite, but it came out bitter anyway.

"Hi Kathy, good to see you" Olivia said kindly. She was so elegant, she didn't let anything get to her. Elliot loved that about her.

"Coffee is almost ready, and there is stuff to make omelets with in the kitchen" Jenni spoke up trying to break the tension between the trio.

"Thanks Jenni" Olivia said and walked into the kitchen, Elliot following behind her.

They were alone in the kitchen making breakfast together. He looked over at her who was putting toast in the toaster.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He said looking into her eyes.

She gave a shy smile. "You're not so bad yourself Stabler" She said winking.

She watched him flip her omelet, he looked so sexy. She didn't know what had gotten into her but all she wanted to do was the fuck the shit out of him every second of the day.

Before she would only get these feelings once and awhile, but lately it is all she thinks about. She licked her lips and put some jelly on the toast that just popped up.

"All done!" He said putting her omelet on a plate, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks El" She wanted nothing more then to drop the plates; and take him right there on the kitchen floor.

"Liv?"

She was still lost in her little daydream…

"Liv!" Elliot said again louder

"Huh?" She snapped out of it.

He gave her that 'Elliot look' the half smile/smirk. "See something you like there Benson?"

"Shut up Elliot!" She was mortified!

As soon as they sat down at the dinning room table Kathy got up. "I better help the twins with there outfits" She said, but everyone knew it was because she felt uncomfortable around Elliot and Olivia.

When they were all done with there breakfast Elliot went up stairs to shower and get changed. The wake started in two hours.

Olivia watched Lily play so Jenni could get ready.

When everyone was ready they piled into their cars and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOO

Chapter 4

It had been a long emotional day for Elliot.

Elliot and Jenni were talking with Funeral director. They had to go over a few more details for the funeral tomorrow. Olivia was outside watching the sunset, Lily was with her. She had taken a strong liking to Olivia and was following her around for most of the day.

She had fallen in love with Elliot's family. They were so nice and sweet. She hated the fact that she had to meet them under the tragic circumstance.

Elliot and Jenni walked outside. Jenni had tears running down her cheek. Elliot put his arm around and said, "It's ok Jen, She's with Dad now"

She shook her head and tried to get a grip. Lily walked up to her and said, "I hungee Mommy"

"Me too, Lil. You wanna go out for dinner?" She asked them.

"I'm starving. Let's go. I know the perfect place" Elliot said.

"Olive Garden, Mom's favorite" Jenni said knowing that was what Elliot was implying.

The rest of the family came outside and Elliot told them about there plans.

Elliot saw Kathy and wondered if she would go. In all honesty he didn't want her to go, and hoped that she wouldn't. She had been rude to Olivia the entire day. Giving her dirty looks, making inappropriate comments about Olivia, and what ticked him off the most was that she was doing them in front of their kids.

"Ok let's pile into the cars then" Kathy said.

Damnit! Elliot thought.

"Can we go with you and Liv, Dad?" Maureen asked with Kathleen next to her.

"Of course you can sweety." Elliot replied. "Everyone got a ride?" He asked around the small crowd.

"Yup we're all set" Bryan (Jenni's Husband) said.

"ahh! I forgot my wallet inside" Elliot said feeling his back pocket. "Here take the keys, I'll be right back" He said to Olivia.

The girls followed Olivia to the car. Once they were inside Maureen spoke up.

"Olivia?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Kathleen and I just wanted to say we are sorry for our Mom today." Maureen said

"Yeah, the things she said…well we just want you to know that we don't believe them. We really like you Olivia, and you have helped Dad out so much. He's really lucky he has you." Kathleen said.

Olivia was choked up. She felt her eyes become watery. "Thank you girls, that really means a lot" She said.

Elliot opened the door and got in. He looked at Olivia next to him and then behind him at the girls. "Is everything ok?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Yeah…everythings ok." Olivia said, as she smiled at her partner.

When they got out of the car Elliot grabbed Olivia motioning to let everyone go ahead of them.

"What is it El?" She asked.

"What happened in the car? Did they say something to upset you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"No! No, it wasn't like that at all. You have great kids El, great kids"

Elliot nodded. "One hell of a day. Liv I'm sorry Kathy was treating you like that. She had no right"

"It's ok El, really I'm fine. No worries."

"God, you are so great, that's what I love about you." He couldn't stop it, it just came out.

"Oh, that's what you love about me, huh?" She said kidding around and nudging him in the stomach.

"I..e…ahhh" Elliot was speechless, he had no idea what to say. Out of nowhere, not even aware of his own actions he placed his lips against hers. It was slow, and soft. There lips barely parted. It was the perfect 1st kiss.

He parted from her luscious lips, "I um…I'm sorry"

"Don't be" She said, "That was nice." Her cheeks were flushed, and her smile was ear to ear.

He put his arm on Olivia's back and escorted her into the restaurant.

They sat next to each other. Kathy was across from Olivia. Elliot hoped that Kathy wouldn't say anything rude during dinner. (Yeah right)

"What took you guys so long?" Kathy said in nasty tone.

Elliot glared at her. Olivia had no idea what to say.

Thank God the server came over for there drink orders.

Liv and El both ordered there house wine. They definitely needed a drink to get through this dinner.

After the salad and breadsticks and two glasses of wine, Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom when she saw Kathy behind her.

"You have a lot of nerve" She told Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Liv said wide eyed.

"Making moves on my husband with me right there, and in front of our kids" Kathy said her face getting red in anger.

"Kathy--I have not done anything wrong. I'm here for Elliot, as a friend" Liv said keeping her cool.

"Oh a friend huh? I would love to know your definition of a friend. You have been after my husband since day one, don't even try to deny it. All those late nights you would keep him at work, calling him at all hours of the night--"

Olivia couldn't take it, her voice raised, "That's the job sweetheart! I never kept Elliot from his family, ever."

"I don't like your tone. You are a bitch Olivia, you may have everyone else here fooled but you don't fool me."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Once Elliot saw Kathy get up and go to the bathroom, he gave Jenni a look that said, "please go, I don't trust Kathy alone with Olivia"

When Jenni walked into the bathroom Olivia or Kathy did not even notice her. She stood and listened.

"You know what that means. It means you are so sad and pathetic you couldn't keep a boyfriend for more then a month at a time, so you decide to play your little victim card on my husband, knowing damn well that he would come to your rescue."

"You know that's not true" Olivia said completely offended.

"I know people like you, they never get the love needed at home---"

Olivia cut her off before she could say anything else, "Don't even go there, Kathy"

"What? Did I hit a never princess Olivia? Tell me where is your father? And how did your mother die again? A drunken stooper is what Elliot told me"

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia tried with all her might to hold back her tears.

Jenni couldn't stand it anymore, she jumped in. "That is way out of line Kathy!" Jenni yelled.

Olivia and Kathy turned there heads. _How long has she been standing there._ They both wondered.

"Sure take her side, like you wouldn't anyway. I know you have always disliked me Jen, you think I tricked Elliot into marrying me."

"Why are you doing this Kathy? I don't understand why you have become so angry at the world? You know what, I think you should just leave. I'll bring the twins home." Jenni said.

"Fine whatever, but I'm not done with you Olivia, not even close" She glared at Olivia and walked out.

Olivia tried to compose herself. She wiped her tears from her eyes. She was so embarrassed she didn't know what to say to Jenni. She managed to get out a soft, "Thank You"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I knew she had a mean streak, but I hoped that maybe she had changed. Guess not. Are you ok? I over heard her say something about your mother. I didn't know that she had passed."

"Yeah well." Olivia didn't want to get into it.

"It means a lot to Elliot that you came here, you know that right? We really like you a lot, don't let what Kathy said change anything for you ok?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well I'm going to go back to the table, I'll see you there" She said putting her arm on Olivia's Shoulder.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When they returned to the Stabler's home, everyone went straight to bed.

Olivia and Elliot sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Kathy, Liv." He said placing his hand on her thigh.

"Don't be El." Liv said looking down at his hand rubbing her thigh.

"Is this bothering you?"

"No…" she said turning her slightly to meet his.

They gazed into each others eyes.

It was like slow motion. His head turned slightly to left, hers a little to the right. They leaned in. There lips locked tightly to each others. He put his hand on the back her neck, and there lips opened, allowing there tongues to explore something they never thought it would be able too.

Her hands danced through his hair, sending chills along his spine. There bodies moved closer and he felt her chest against hers.

They both laid down allowing there hands to explore each others bodies. When he cupped her breast she let out a small moan. She bit his bottom lip.

"Should we be doing this?" She asked while they took a breath to get some oxygen.

"Probably not. But Liv, can I tell you something that has been eating away at me for years."

She gazed into his baby blues eyes, "El you can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with you, I have been for years, I can't help it. I tried to fight it, but it's always there, building up. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode"

She kissed him passionately. It was the strongest, sexiest kiss he had ever received. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

He rips off her shirt. He wanted to use his teeth, but he thought against it, this being there first time and all.

He brushed his hands along the outer skirts of her thigh. She arches her back. She lifts off his shirt and stares at his chest. _Oh my God, amazing,_ she thinks as she rubs her hands along his chest.

He moves his hands to her inner thighs. He sees the smile on her face, and knows she is enjoying this. He places his hand insider her, while she places her hand on his growing parts. He lets out a loud moan.

"shhhh…" Olivia whispers in his ear and then kisses his ear, down to his neck.

He is moves his hands to her pants, he slowly unbuttons them, slides them off. He takes her panties and slides them through as well.

She moans has his hand go inside her. Her back arches. She bites down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She desperately wants to yell out his name.

"This is going to change everything Liv, are you sure you want to do this?" He asks looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Oh hell yes" She says bringing her head up and kissing his lips.

"Ahhh, yet another reason I love you Olivia Benson" He says smiling at her.

He enters her, very slowly allowing her hand to guide his way. He is inside and swirls around her insides. This time he bites on her shoulder to keep himself from screaming.

Her nails scrape along his back. She moans at his thrusts. She picks up his rhythm and moves her hips in sync with his.

"I want nothing more then to scream your name on the rooftops" He tells her.

"You're telling me!" She says biting down on his shoulder.

It started getting heavy. The bed started to squeak.

"no….no…no…" Olivia said hearing the squeaking.

"Floor?" Elliot suggested.

They rolled onto the floor. Literally.

THUD!

"Ouch" Olivia gulped.

"So much for being quiet" He said, she giggled, as he placed his lip back on hers.

Her hand ran through his hair. Taking in his deep kiss. He continued to crash his body into hers, making them one.

She never felt so alive. It was amazing. All of her senses were throbbing in the deepest pleasure. His body began to shake, he was sweaty all over.

There fluids became one as they each reached there climax.

There bodies collapsed on each other.

He took his hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You were amazing" He said kissing her forehead.

"No El, you were amazing."

"Well I guess we do make great _partners_ after all!" He said with a smile.

He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and covered them with it. She laid her hand to his chest and took in the rapid beating of his heart. She then laid her head against it, and fell asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot woke up with a smile on his face.

He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning El." She said in the sexy voice of hers.

"Good morning, Liv. Last night was incredible, you were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself" She said planting a smooch on his lips. She patted his stomach, "Come on, we have to get ready."

"You know…we could shower together and save some time" He said looking seductively into her eyes.

She thought about it for a minute. "Well what are we still doing lying here!" She said and they both ran to bathroom.

They were in the shower when it happened. There was a knock at the door, and it opened slightly.

"uncle el-we-ot? Wivy? MOM! Dare not hea." Lily said to her mom who was down the hallway.

"Lily! You don't open doors with out knocking!" she said walking up to Elliot's room.

"I did! No won anser!" Lily said.

Jenni looked inside the room. _Hmmm…sheets on floor. Clothes everywhere..._ She heard the shower…and then she heard Olivia laugh. "El---I'm ticklish remember!"

Jenni gave a little yelp and shut the door. She laughed the whole way down the stairs! _Way to go Big Bro!_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia and Elliot walked down the aisle behind the casket, hand in hand. Elliot was bawling on Liv's shoulder. There was not a dry eye in the whole church…well maybe one. Kathy's.

Her eyes were cold. A mean fury exploded inside her when he saw Olivia and Elliot holding hands. _Just friends my ass! _She thought.

She sat alone in the back of the church. She watched her children weep over the loss of the Grandmother, but she didn't care at this moment. All her attention was focused on Olivia and Elliot. She watched as Olivia consoled him. She glared when she kissed him.

Eoeoeoeoeoeooeoeoeeoeoeoe

After the funeral the family went back to the Stabler residence. They sat around, no one said a word. What could they say? They just buried there mother.

Elliot had his hands cupped in his face.

"Uncle Elweeot--- why are you sad?" Lily came up to him and sat herself down on his lap.

He kissed the top of head. "I just miss Grandma." He said.

Olivia felt her heart hit the floor. She just wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be alight.

Elliot looked over at Liv, he saw the tears run down her face. His heat felt a warm sensation. He wanted to hold her, forever.

Jenni noticed the look between Elliot and Olivia. She saw Olivia's tears, and it made her tear up too. "Lily, come here sweety" She said to her daughter. She needed to hold her.

Lily got up and cuddled up with her mother.

Elliot buckled into Olivia's arms. She had been so supportive of him this whole time. He had fallen in love with her, and there was no going back.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked her after awhile. Jenni and Lily had comfortably nodded off on the couch.

"I would love too." She said smiling.

They walked around Elliot's home town, Elliot pointed out different memories from his past. The park where he used to play ball. His elementary school, High School. That sort of thing.

They held hands the entire time. The sun was starting to set, Elliot picked up his pace, "C'mon I want to show you something." He said to her pulling her faster along.

"El…" She said confused.

"We're almost there. C'mon Liv" He said with a smile.

"Where? We're almost where El?" She said.

"Here."

They had reached a secluded area. There was a huge hill.

"The best spot to watch the sunset." He said looking at her.

He took her hand and they sat down looking at the wonder of nature.

"It's beautiful El" She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He said kissing her softly upon her lips.

"I love you Olivia." He said looking down into her deep chocolate eyes, "I love you so much that it scares me sometimes…I've never felt this way before…"

She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had to ask, "What about Kathy?"

He took a deep breath. "It was different with Kathy…I thought I loved her, but when I look back on it, and knowing how deeply I feel for you, I think it was more that I loved my kids, and she was just there…Does that make any sense?"

"Sort of…Hey El?"

"I love you too."

They kissed again. This time deeper. "Make love to me Liv"

"Right here?"

He laughed. "yeah."

They laid down in the grass, He kissed her with such passion, such pleasure…such love. Things were going to be different when they went back home. She didn't let herself think about that though, she just let their bodies become one.


	7. 7 Caught

Chapter 7 --Caught!

The were just about finished putting there clothes on when they saw a bright light.

"Fuck! It's the cops El!" She said panic-stricken. _We're caught. We're dead, Good bye Job. Goodbye pension. _ She thought.

"Liv, we are the cops" he said trying to calm her panicked expressions.

"Exactly, partners engaging in a sex act!"_ Oh my God, Elliot and I engaged in a sex act_… she couldn't help but smile.

"Right, good point." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

A police officer had his flashlight shined right on them. "Good evening Folks, what is going on here." He asked them suspiciously as Olivia and Elliot fixed there clothes.

"Josh? Is that you?" Elliot asked getting a sight of the Police Officers face.

"Elliot! Holy Shit! Buddy! What is up! God I haven't seen you in forever?"

"Oh My God! How have you been! It's great to see you man!" Elliot said walking up closer to his old friend.

"I'm great…I heard about your mother, I'm sorry Elliot. I was at the funeral, but I didn't have a chance to say hello."

"That was very nice of you, Josh. She would have appreciated that. Allow you to introduce, " _Hmm...partner would not work in this situation,_ "My girlfriend, Olivia."

Olivia outstretched her hand for him to shake. She was blushing, Elliot just called her his girlfriend.

"Olivia, very nice to meet you" Josh said shaking her hand, and giving her a handsome smile.

"Same here." She said flashing one of her famous smiles.

"Nice job El, She's a hottie." He said teasing his friend.

"Eyes off her." Elliot said half joking, half serious.

"Just kidding El. Good to see you though, seriously."

"Josh, we um…we cool here?" He asked his old friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, thought it was a couple of teenagers" He said laughing.

The two old friends caught up with each other for a little bit. They exchanged numbers, in hopes of continuing there old friendship.

"Well Josh it was great seeing you. Take care out there!" Elliot said to him.

"Real good seeing you Elliot, and Liv, it was real nice meeting you. Keep in touch now." He said and walked away towards his squad car.

"Wow!" Was all Olivia could say.

"Yeah, we just got lucky…twice..haha" he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah…look El, That was sort of a reality check for me…so I need to know, when we get back home…what is going to happen…you know with us…" She said looking nervously at her feet.

"Do you mean, are we going to continue this-- sort of thing?"

She nodded at him.

"Well Liv, we don't have much of a choice." He said.

She knew it, they wouldn't be able to be together when they got back. There little lover charade was over. She felt her heart sink deep into her chest. She struggled to hold back the tears.

He put his hand below her chin and lifted up so he could look her in the eyes, "Liv, I can not stop seeing you now. I love you. We can't just pretend nothing happened…I don't want to, I love you Olivia."

Olivia's heart started to beat again. How could she doubt him. He always pulled through for her. He put her hands behind his neck and drew him in for deep passionate kiss. When they came up for air she said, "I love you too El…more then you will ever know."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

The ride back home took forever. Olivia was terrified of the unit finding out about Elliot and her. She couldn't stop biting her lower lip. A nervous habit that had always driven Elliot crazy.

He took her hand and placed it in his. He was focused on driving, but knew exactly what Olivia was thinking. "It's going to be Ok Liv. I promise. As long as we are together it will be ok." He smiled at her.

"I don't know how you do it Elliot." She said with a smile emerging from her face.

"What's that Liv?"

"Make me feel better, make my insides go crazy…" She said starring at him.

"Yeah, I do that?" He said almost surprised.

"Are you kidding me? Every time you touch me I --- hmmm…ummm." She was all of a sudden shy.

"What Liv?" He laughed, "Every time I touch you …what?"

"Every time…you touch me..." She was saying very seductively, "I just want to rip my clothes off and have my way with you…There ya happy?" She said laughing.

"Well babe, you do the same thing to me…" He said giving her a look to die for.

"What are we like 10 minutes from home?" She said starting to get hot.

Elliot sensing this, "I can make it in 4!" He said putting his light up and speeding through traffic.

They both got out of the car and started making out against it.

"Bags?" She said between breaths.

"Later." He said pulling her towards the door.

They got into Elliot's and started to heat things up. He ripped her shirt right off of her, "Wow Stabler, that was hot!" She said kissing him around his neck line.

She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Her hands rubbed up and down his bare chest. She then pressed her chest against his and pushed him into the door.

Elliot smiled at her force, and kissed her harder against her lips. His hands moved down to the zipper on her jeans. He was pulling them down when his phone went off.

"Do I have too?" He asked her with a pout.

She sighed, kissed his neck and said, " 'fraid so."

"Stabler…Oh Hi Cap. We just got back….uh huh…ok….yup…" Olivia hadn't stopped kissing his neck, and it was driving him crazy. "Thanks Cap, she was a good person…Yeah we'll see you in the morning."

"What did he want?" She asked him

"Something about a case, he said he would fill us in tomorrow. He just wanted to make sure we got in ok."

"Ohh…well I think we got _in_ ok" She laughed, kissing his lips and rubbing her hands all over him.

"Oh Liv, you are so dirty! I love that!" He said and they raced to the bedroom.


	8. 8 Back2Work

**Chapter 8 Back 2 work**

The next morning they woke up lying in each others arms. _This is how it should be. Always. _Elliot thought as he squeezed Liv tightly, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

His tender squeeze and gentle kiss had woken her up. She turned to him, "This is nice. Waking up to you kissing me, holding me."

"I think it's nice too Liv." He said kissing her along her neck. His senses becoming heightened with each kiss he placed on her burning skin.

"What time is it?" She asked while enjoying Elliot's lips tasting her.

"6 am." He said glancing at the clock while devouring her neck.

"Good. We have time." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Wow Liv…uhhhh" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The things she was doing with her tongue, were things he had only dreamed about.

"How did I get so lucky to be with you Olivia Benson?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

"I think I'm the lucky one." She said rubbing his hands over his bare chest, working their way down to his striped boxers.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The headed towards the doors of the Station House. He opened the door for her and there eyes gazed into one another's as she walked passed him.

"You better wipe that smile off your face Stabler, especially if you don't want the guys to find about us." Liv said as she brought her soft hand up and playfully slapped his cheek, as she brought her hand down she rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip.

Her touch, her words were like sexual torture to him. "Wow" He said following behind her, starring at her ass.

"And you can't be starring at my ass!" She said laughing at him._ HA! I caught you, and called you out on it!_ She thought.

He closed the gap between them and whispered behind her ear, "I've been starring at your ass since day one, Liv. The guys will think something is up if I _Don't!_" He said with his famous shit eating grin.

She couldn't help but blush at his comment, "Yeah, I know."

They walked off the elevator both trying to hide there new found relationship, which to both there surprise was not that hard to do. Hell they had been doing it for years!

However the footsy playing underneath there desks was definitely something that had not been doing!

"Elliot, stop!" She mouthed with a smile to her partner.

He smiled at her, "I can't help it" He mouthed back to her.

Olivia glanced to her left to make sure Munch and Fin weren't watching them. When she saw them deep in there paperwork she mouthed back to Elliot, "We're going to get caught!"

Elliot glanced up at clock. "Let's get lunch" He said to her with a devilish grin on his face.

"We're going to lunch" El told Munch and Fin, not even looking at them, And with out another word they got up from there chairs and rushed for the door.

"Hmmmm" Munch said looking up from his dark tinted glasses.

"Notice how they didn't invite us? Didn't even ask us if we wanted something." Fin said to his partner.

"Interesting…very interesting." Munch said as he watch the pair whisper into each ears while they waited for the elevator.

"My place or yours?" He whispered into her ear.

"Mine, It's closer." She whispered back, wanting so deeply to kiss his neck.

They waited for the elevators door to shut before they jumped onto each other. They had an intense make out session before the bell sounded indicating there floor was coming up.

The pulled apart, wiped there lips, fixed there clothes and practically ran out of the building.

He pinned her up against her door and crashed his lips into hers. She laughed turned around and unlocked her door. She threw her keys on the counter and they headed for her bedroom.

Tangled between the sheets, panting completely out of breath he poked his head out that was resting on her stomach under the sheets, "I love you Olivia," He simply said, and placed a huge deep passionate kiss on her lips, "I think I have been in love with you since the first day I met you."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They entered the station house, completely satisfied, faces glowing, and both with grins that ran ear to ear.

They sat down at there desks. They both were starring into each others eyes.

The Captain walked by there desks with a bag of chips in his hands.

Elliot who is starving steals the bag and divulges into the crispy chips.

"I thought you just got back from lunch Stabler? Didn't you eat?" Munch says in his Munch way.

"I'm like a bottomless pit." He says hoping that will shut Munch up.

Don steals the bag back from Elliot. "This is my lunch Stabler, so in case you don't mind."

Elliot just smiled at his Captain.

"So how was lunch?" The Cap asked him.

"Absolutely delicious." He says trying not to look at Olivia because he knows that if he does he won't be able to hide his smile.

When Don was back in his office Munch got up and sat on the edge of Elliot's desk. He looked at the pair, "Something is definitely up with you too…" He said with his eyes glancing over his tinted glasses.

"Jesus Munch, Do your conspiracy theories ever stop! You are so paranoid!" Olivia said to him.

Munch wasn't sure what to say to that. Score one for Liv. Munch sat back down at his desk, defeated for now.

Before the victory has time to set in Olivia and Elliot both hear a voice that makes both there hearts jump out of there chest!

"I'm looking for Detective Elliot Stabler, I'm Officer Josh Randuff. I'm an old friend of his."


	9. 9 Secretrs

CHAPTER 9-SECRETS

_Oh My God, Josh! He's going to see Olivia…I'm panicking…I need to act fast_-- Elliot thought.

He was almost knocked over by Olivia hauling ass out of there.

_God I love that ass._ Elliot thought as he watched in awe at how fast Olivia responded to the situation.

"Joshy buddy! How are you?" Elliot called to his friend.

"Hey, there you are! How are you man?" Josh said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Not bad. Good to you see again Josh. What brings you here?"

"Just doing some work here in the city. Looked you up, and thought I would stop by; see if I could take you and your girlfriend out to lunch, or maybe dinner."

"Yeah that sounds great! Dinner would probably be best." Elliot said wanting to get Josh out of the station house immediately. He hoped to God that Munch or Fin did not hear Josh say, 'girlfriend'.

"Girlfriend?" I hear Fin say.

_Shit, no such luck._

"Whoa! Stabler has been holding out on us!" Munch says.

"Yeah Stabler, who is this girlfriend of yours?" Fin says getting up from his chair and walking over the group.

"Oh I'm sorry Elliot, I didn't----" Josh started to say but Elliot cut him off.

"No, it's ok. Josh this is Detectives Munch and Fin; Munch and Fin this is my old friend Josh."

Munch can't wait for Elliot to explain so he pumps Josh for information. "So you met Elliot's girlfriend? What is she like? What is her name? You gotta give us details, Stabler has been holding out on us." Munch says.

Elliot feels his stomach turn. This is not going to be good.

"Oh she's a beauty. Way to pretty for Elliot." Josh says teasing his old friend. "Shit…what was her name? I can't remember…" Josh says trying to think of it. "Well I only met her for a second."

_Please don't remember…please God do not say Olivia's name._ Elliot thinks.

"Ok, enough of that. Can we just drop this please? Look Josh, we have a lot of work to do. I'll call you later we will go to dinner k?" Elliot said hoping that this would end the conversation.

"Alright sounds good. I'm staying at the Hilton, room 1420. It was nice meeting you guys." Josh said and headed out.

Elliot drew a deep breath, and went to find Olivia.

"You're not getting off that easy Elliot! We want details." Munch yelled out as Elliot ran up the stairs.

He knew she would be on the roof, so he checked there first.

She looked like an angel. She was looking down at the city, the suns rays was hitting her just perfectly. He walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He nibbled on her neck. She smiled and turned around. His arms still wrapped around her warmly.

"So what happened? Did he say anything? Does everyone know?" She asked needing answers immediately.

"No, he couldn't remember your name, thank God. He said he wanted to take me and my _girlfriend_ out to dinner tonight though…" He smirked at her. "Girlfriend, I love the sound of that." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh my God, Munch and Fin must have had a field day with that." Liv said gazing into El's baby blues.

"They want details." He smiled and placed his lips back on hers.

The kiss began to grow heavier, deeper, and passionate. His hands wondered down her back, under her shirt and up her stomach towards her breasts.

"uhhhh…El, don't…I might not be able to stop myself." She said into his ear.

He chucked. "So will you be my date tonight?" He asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Of course!" She said and kissed him passionately.

They walked back in, neither one of them looking at Munch or Fin.

"So Liv, you know anything about Elliot's girlfriend?" Munch asked

"I…uh…" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Is that the brown haired girl I met?" She asked Elliot, trying to think of something, "She was very nice."

"Look, I'm not discussing this, so drop it, all of you." Elliot told the group.

"Fine, fine," Munch said. He would drop it, for now. He tried to read into Olivia's response, but he couldn't.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Olivia knocked on Elliot's door. She looked incredible. She had on a black sexy little dress, with a pair of high heel sandals. Her hair was down and brushed over her shoulders. She wore her gold necklace, diamond earrings and a gold and silver bracelet that showed of her skinny wrists.

Elliot opened the door looking handsome as ever. He pulled her in and kissed her deep on the lips, letting his tongue slip pass her lips. "You look beautiful." He said as moved his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"You keep that up El, and we're not going to make it on time for dinner." She smiled at him.

"Ok, but I say we choke down dinner and get back here as fast as possible, because I, Olivia Benson, do not think I will be able to make it that long with out," He kissed her neck, "being able to," more nibbling on the neck, "keep my hands off of you…all of you." He brought his lips back up to her longing lips.

"Wow," She pulled back and wiped her mouth, "we have to go now, before we…well we just have to go now." She said with a laugh.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

After dinner they sat around and talked about work, mostly. They told Josh that Liv was a detective in another precinct.

They had a few glasses of wine and were feeling pretty relaxed. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her. She was simply gorgeous. Josh took a moment and watched Elliot stare at her.

"You know Elliot; I have never seen you like this." Josh said to him.

"Like what?" Elliot asked.

"Like, in love and happy. I can tell that the love you guys share is genuine and pure. It makes me want to vomit actually." Josh said and they all laughed.

"So how long have you been dating?" Josh asked them.

The pair looked at each other, and smiled.

"A week." Liv answered.

"WHAT? There is no way!" Josh exclaimed.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. "Well we just started actually dating, but I have been in love with this woman since the first day I met her." He was looking right into Olivia's eyes when he said spoke.

"And how long was it that you met her?" Josh asked.

"8 years ago." El answered and kissed Liv's hand. She was blushing.

"But…I thought you just divorced Kathy 2 years ago," As soon as Josh said that he wished he could take it back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized to both Olivia and Elliot.

"Yes that is true. Kathy left me two years ago"

"But you said you have only been dating for a week…why did you wait so long if you were in love with her this whole time?"

"Ahhhh, the million dollar question." Olivia tilted her head back and swigged her wine.

"Josh you know how stubborn I am," Josh laughed and nodded yes, "Well times that by a hundred and you have my part---girlfriend here. We never told each other how we felt, to afraid I guess."_ Shit! Shit! I almost slipped, I almost said 'partner'! _Elliot thought, and looked nervously at Olivia.

"I am not!" Olivia said slapping Elliot playfully on the arm, and also giving him a look that said 'I can't believe you almost said partner you idiot!'

"So you guys never acted on your feelings for each other until recently?" Josh asked while his brain was running circles about Elliot's slip up. _He almost said partner, I know it. I wonder…I just wonder if maybe Elliot and Olivia are partners…._

"That is correct." Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

"Alright you two crazy love birds, I have to get going--OH! I almost forgot! Here," He dropped an envelope on to the table, "Two tickets to the Yankee Red Sox's game for Saturday afternoon."

"What? Are you kidding! Thank you so much! How did you get these?" Elliot was flabbergasted!

"A friend gave them to me. But I'm leaving the city on Friday so I won't be able to go." He said smiling at them, "You like baseball Liv?"

"You bet, Go Yanks!" She said smiling at him.

"That a girl! You two take care." He said and left.

Eoeoeoeoeoeo

They walked back to Elliot's apartment. They held hands and Liv's head was snug on Elliot's shoulder. They laughed as they told stores of memories past.

They walked up to Elliot's door, and Elliot pressed her firmly against it. He kissed her on the lips and let his tongue glide past her lips. She let out a pleasurable moan.

Elliot struggled with the lock on the door as he continued to kiss Olivia.

They finally got inside. He smiled at her and looked her in the eyes, "I love you Olivia."

"Shut up and kiss me El." She smirked at him.

He pulled her into him and lifted her up on the kitchen counter. He was straddled between her legs and his hands went up her thigh. She laughed as his hand tickled her upper thigh.

There was a noise from the living room. "What was that?" She whispered to him.

They both listened, but heard nothing. So he placed his lips back on to hers and cupped the back of head with his hand, the only sound they heard now was that of there lips crashing into each other.

"Daddy?" he heard someone say, as the lights turned on.

"OLIVIA?" It was Maureen. Her hands covered her face, "Oh my God! What are you guys doing!" She exclaimed.

Olivia jumped off the counter and hid behind Elliot like a scared child.

"Maureen…honey…this isn't what it looks like." He lied.

"Oh My God Dad, are you kidding me? It is exactly what it looks like! You were just making out with Olivia!"

Elliot couldn't help but smile, he was just making out with Olivia, it was still all new to him. He felt Olivia's head lean up against his back.

"C'mere Liv, it's ok" He took her hand and pulled her around from his back. He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"So you guys are…a couple?" Maureen asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, honey we are. Are you ok with this?" Elliot asked sincerely.

"Are you kidding?" She exclaimed "I'm so happy for you guys!" She walked over and hugged them.

"Really, you're not mad?" Olivia finally spoke.

"Liv, we have been dying for you guys to get together! No I'm not mad! We know that Daddy has been in love with you for awhile now" She laughed.

"What? You knew? How did you know?" Elliot asked.

"Oh please Daddy! It's so obvious! When ever Daddy talked about you his face lit up. Every time he talked to you on the phone he would hang up and smile…you know things like that, But I guess when we were at Grandma's is when we really knew how you felt for her. Those love sick puppy eyes are a dead give away. We just didn't think that Liv would ever own up to her feelings about you Dad! Because yes, you too Liv had those love sick puppy eyes for my dad as well." She smiled at the pair.

Olivia couldn't help but blush.

"So how long have you guys been--?"

"Not long. Today was actually our first date." Elliot said.

"Awww that is why you guys are so dressed up! And by the way Liv, you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Maureen. That means a lot." Olivia said with a smile, and she began to relax a little.

"So Maureen, why are you here?" Elliot asked.

"I forgot my disk in your computer. It has 12 pages of my term paper on it; no way was I rewriting all of that!"

They both laughed. "Well I'm going to leave you two crazy kids alone." She went back into the living room to get her purse.

"Bye Liv, Bye Daddy!" She said as she kissed her Dad and hugged Liv.

"Oh wait Maureen. About us," El said pointing to himself and Liv, "It's against the rules for us to see each other so---"

"Its ok Dad, I got it. My lips are sealed…well except for Kathleen, who I am calling as soon as I leave here! She will be thrilled."

"Ok. I'll walk you down to you car." Elliot said and escorted her out, but first he kissed Liv and told her that he would be right back.

When Elliot came back he found Olivia on sitting on his bed. He smiled. He walked up to her and placed himself between her legs. He bent down and kissed her lustfully on the lips. She took her hands and untucked his shirt. She lifted up his shirt over his head. Her hands slid down his bare, very muscular chest.

He unzipped the back of her dress and helped her out of it. They lay down on the bed and kissed each other deeply. They turned each other over as they playfully teased one another. He kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. He kissed them and sucked them, then continued his lips downward. He kissed her belly button and spread her legs so he could kiss her insides.

His lips were like magic inside her, her nails scraped along his back as she screamed out his name. She lifted his head up, "I need you inside of me, now" She said a deep sexy tone. Her hand guided his way inside of her. His thrust started slowly. She begged him to move harder, deeper and faster.

He responded. He pounded her harder. He screamed her name, "Liv! Liv! Oh God Liv!" He bit her neck unintentionally. Her hands rubbed all over his back. He took her hands and placed them in his and brought them up over her head as he continued his thrusts. She couldn't help but bite his neck as well. He swirled around inside of her.

This went on for an hour at least. They screamed and panted. They were biting each other all over. They couldn't help them selves. His hands pressed the sides of her hips tight. She screamed in complete ecstasy. "Elliot! Holy Shit!"

The sheets were tangled, their bodies sweaty, and they somehow were now on the floor. He was giving her all he had. He started to pound her with such force that he almost felt like he was hurting her. "Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" He asked to make sure.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't stop, I love it. Fuck me Elliot, Fuck the living shit out of me!"

He continued his hard thrusting. Every time she screamed his name he thought he was going to die from complete pleasure.

"I'm going to cum Liv."

"Wait for me El…wait…oh God! Elliot!" He pounded her for a few more minutes before he exploded inside her. The feeling of his juices in her made her cum immediately. Her body convulsed as her orgasm was fulfulled.

His body collapsed on her, and they laid there for a minute so they could catch there breaths.

"My God Liv, that was fucking amazing," He said as he kissed her lips and helped her up and back on to the bed.

"You're telling me! I thought I had died and gone to heaven."

"I can't believe we have not been doing this all along," He looked in her honey brown eyes and wiped her hair off of her face, "You know I wanted to right?"

"What?" She asked still on cloud nine.

"I've wanted to do this since I first met you."

"Same here." She said.

"You wanna know a secret?" Elliot asked her.

"Always! Spill Stabler!"

"I've screamed your name before…when I was Kathy, and on more then one occasion." He admitted.

She couldn't help but blush. "What? Are you kidding? No wonder she hates me!" Olivia laughed out.

"Yeah, my bad…but I couldn't help myself. Olivia I was so in love with you for so long, I couldn't …um…I couldn't you know, perform, unless I thought of you." He was now the one blushing.

She kissed him on the lips. "I love you Elliot, I mean why do you think I couldn't keep a boyfriend for more then a month?"

He smiled, "Really? Because of me?"

"Really. No one could compare to you. And that is all I did was compare them to you."

He held her tight in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. They fell asleep in each others arms, both completely satisfied with grins from ear to ear.


	10. 10 L L

Chapter 10- L.L.

Olivia woke up in the sweet embrace of her man. She smiled at his restful body snuggled around her. It felt so right. As many times as she wanted to run away from him, it was no longer an issue. Starring at him she knew, at that moment she would never be able to run from him.

She kissed him gently on the lips, not wanting to disturb him. He moved slightly, and tighten his grip around her. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the woman of his dreams lightly kissing him.

He was turned on immediately at the sight of her. His body woke up and rolled her over so that he was on top of her.

With a shit eating grin on his face he said, "Morning gorgeous." and pressed his lips tightly against hers.

"Well hello there El," She said looking at him, and then looking down, "and little El!" Her grin turned into a full fledge smile when she felt the pressure of his 'lil el' pressed up against her hip.

"We need to make this quick Detective, We have to get to work you know." She said as she brought herself closer to him.

"Liv, you know there is nothing 'quick' about us." He smirked.

"I know, but seriously, we need to do this fast or we are going to be late." She kissed him passionately her tongue devoured the inside of his mouth. She took control of the situation. She rolled over so that she was on top. She lifted her body up so she was comfortably position upright.

She had him moaning and in deep sexual pain with in minutes. She smiled at the control she had over him. She liked to be in control, especially in the bedroom. Her bedroom antics was something that she took great pride in.

Eoeoeoeoeo

Olivia arrived to work just in time. She sat down at her desk trying to hide her school girl grin.

"Elliot not here yet?" She asked knowing full well that he was sitting in the car. They agreed that they couldn't show up to work every day together with out raising some eyebrows. So he stayed in the car for a few minutes.

"Nope." Fin said not looking up from the file he was looking over.

Good. She thought, they are not even looking. She knew that she was glowing, she could feel in her face. It made her smile even more, she was definitely blushing. She got up to go to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and tried not think about Elliot. It didn't work.

When she walked back into the bull pen Elliot was there. She couldn't look at him. She knew if she did she would start blushing all over again.

She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She looked up for a second and saw Elliot with the same silly smirk on his face that was on hers.

As soon as she signed online she got an instant message from El.

ElStablerLL: You rocked my world this morning Liv!

LivBensonSVU: You weren't so bad yourself there Stabler

ElStablerLL: I can't get this grin off my face… :)

LivBensonSVU: Ummm…have you seen mine? I'm glowing El!

Elliot looked up at his partner and smiled at her.

ElStablerLL: You look beautiful…as always!

LivBensonSVU: Stop it! You're going to make me blush…again!

ElStablerLL:What do you think Munch and Fin are laughing about over there?

Liv looked over at them. They were typing away on the keyboards chuckling every once and awhile.

LivBensonSVU: Probably the same thing were doing.

ElStablerLL: SLEEPING TOGETHER???

LivBensonSVU: Ha ha ha!!!! Im-ing each other. John is probably telling Fin one of his conspiracy theories.

EOEOEO

Conspiracy101: She is totally blushing

BadassDetective: She totally got laid last night…

Conspiracy101: I know, the question is by who?

BadassDetective: You see the look on Stabler?

Conspiracy101: Yup. You think they are finally doing it?

BadassDetective: Not sure. Every time Liv is glowing we think the guy is EL. But time and time again we have been proven wrong…

Conspiracy101: I know, BUT, this time Elliot is glowing too…

BadassDetective: True, but he has a girlfriend now

Conspiracy101: Yeah, a girlfriend he didn't want to talk about…why do you think that is?

BadassDetective: I say we do some detective work, and find out just exactly who this, 'girlfriend' is!

Eoeoeoeo

ElStablerLL: TGIF! I hope we don't get called into work tomorrow because I can't wait to spend the day with you

LivBensonSVU: I can't wait to spend the day watching the Jeter!

ElStablerLL: Ouch that hurts Liv.

LivBensonSVU: Awe. I guess I will have to make it up to you ;)

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was a very slow day. Cragen allowed the four of them to leave a half hour early.

"You guys want to go get a drink at Malonies?" Fin asked, hoping that they would say yes, so him and Munch could start investigating.

Elliot looked at Olivia, she nodded.

"Sure, lets go." He said as he placed his hand on Liv's back and they headed for the elevator.

"We'll meet you there." Fin said so could talk to Munch for minute.

"You see the way he looked at her to see if they wanted to go? And he placed his hand on her back and led her out."

"Fin, that's how they are. That is what he always does, even when he was married." Munch said.

"Maybe they have been doing it all along."

"It's a possibility. The sexual chemistry has definitely always been there. Let's go, and prove our theory."

Eoeoeoeoe

"You know we could stop by your apartment before we go to the bar." He said to her as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"That sounds…great--But, we can't, to obvious."

"I know." He said as he kissed her forehead.

The walked into the bar and sat at there usual table.

Munch and Fin looked through the window before the went in.

"Look at him look at her. Those are love eyes, and look at his hands, one of them is definitely on her thigh." Munch said to Fin.

"But like you said, this is normal behavior for them. They have always had the flirty, touchy feely thing going on."

They walked into the bar. As soon as Elliot saw them walk in he immediately took his hand of Liv thigh.

Munch and Fin looked at each other, they both saw the hand leave her thigh at the sight of them.

At first Olivia was sadden by the fact that Elliot had to remove his hand from her thigh. She liked it there. However, she knew the consequences that would happened if the relationship was outed. She then remembered that once they left the bar he would be hers, all hers, and his hand would be free to roam where ever it so choose. She smiled at the thought of Elliot's hands on her.

They downed a few pitchers, Munch and Fin looking for any sign that would prove that Elliot and Olivia were sleeping together. It was hard, because they were so flirty with each other, and had been for since day one.

Munch pondered the idea that the partners were sleeping together for some time, but he didn't see it. Elliot wouldn't do that, not because he was married, but because he wouldn't hurt Liv like that. Yes, it was true that Elliot was now single, but he still couldn't see them shacking up, no matter how much they wanted too. Why? Because they were both so stubborn that they would never admit there feeling for one another. Crap, he was running his brain in circles. The truth being that he has been pulling for them to get together since he first noticed the love sick look in there eyes. Was it just wishful thinking?

Olivia went to the bathroom and Elliot went to the bar for another pitcher of beer.

"So what you thinking Munch?" Fin asked him while they were alone.

"I don't know, I just don't know. I don't think we will ever know unless we actually catch them in the act." Munch answered.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! Liv is gorgeous, funny, smart. She is every guys dream. Why would he not hit that if he had the chance. I would, no doubt."

"Oh so the truth comes out!" Munch laughed.

"What? She's a hottie. Come On, don't act like you wouldn't hit her if you had the chance."

"Oh I would, I definitely would. Truth be told, I had the biggest crush on her for so long." Munch said.

"Oh Shit! So you don't anymore?"

"Nope."

"Why, what changed."

"I saw the way that she looked at Elliot, and how he looked at her. Why do you think none of there relationships work out?" Munch asked.

Fin shrugged.

"because they can't love anybody else. They are completely in love with each other. It is what makes this situation so frustrating. I mean look at them," Munch pointed to Olivia who had just returned from the bathroom and walked up to the bar next Elliot.

"Hey Handsome." As she stood close beside him.

"Beautiful."

"I'm having fun, you?"

"I am." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "But I can't wait to go home and have fun with you."

"Finish this pitcher and go?" She said very close to his face, wanting so badly to press his lips to hers.

He nodded with a grin, and they walked back to the table.

"So Elliot, how's the new girlfriend?" Fin asked straight out.

"You guys are never going to drop this are you?" Elliot replied, not daring to look at Liv.

"No, we're not. So out with it." Munch said.

"Fine. She's an old friend. OK? She came to my mother's funeral, we caught up. End of story."

"End of story? I don't think so! Are you going to see her again?" Munch interrogated.

"She lives back home. A long distance relationship would never work out, not for me. So yes, end of story Munch" Elliot said hoping that would end this conversation.

"Listen guys, I hate to break this up, but I have had one to many. I gotta go home and pass out. Later." Liv said nudging Elliot under the table with her foot.

"Same here. I'll walk you out." Elliot said, and the two made there way out.

"Two things that shred Elliot's story." Munch said to Fin.

"What's that?" Fin asked.

"One. Josh, Elliot's friend didn't know the name of the girl. I mean if they were friends from home, shouldn't he know the name of his, 'girlfriend'?"

"Maybe, but not necessarily." Fin replied.

"ok, but Two. Josh came to the city and asked if he could take Elliot and his girlfriend out. Does that not imply that his 'girlfriend' lives in the city, and not back at home?"

"Now that, is very true. Something fishy is going on."

"And I think we both know what that is." Munch said as he watched the partners walk outside the bar.

"You wanna follow them?" Fin asked

"Nah, not tonight. I'm beat. Besides we got this full pitcher here."

Eoeoeoeoeoeoe

Liv and El got back to her apartment. They sat on the couch and cuddled one another.

"I think Munch and Fin know." Elliot told Liv.

"You two, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So what should we do about it?" She asked.

"Nothing. What can we do?"

"OH, I can think of a few things."

He laughed, "So LivBensonSVU, I believe you said something about making something up to me?" He said with a sexy grin.

"Why ELStablerLL, I think you're right." They began to kiss.

She pulled away. "Hey El, what does the 'L L' in your screen name stand for? It has bothered me for years! You know that the guys and me have been trying to figure it out for sometime now. Munch says that every time he asks you, you make up something different. So Detective Stabler, what does it stand for?"

He gave a shy laugh. "I'm embarrassed."

"You? For what? Just tell me! I won't tell them. Come on El! Please tell me! I promise I will make it worth your while…" she said seductively kissing his neck.

"You really wanna know?"

"I do."

"El Stabler Loves Liv." He said looking into her honey brown eyes.

"It does not Liar, You have that screen name when you were still married to Kathy you jerk. Now tell me what does it stand for."

"Liv, I'm not lying. El Stabler Loves Liv. I wouldn't lie to you. Not you…"

"Really? You have truly loved me for that long?"

"Liv, you know I have."

She jumped on top of him, and kissed him so deeply he knew that she believed him.

"So did Kathy ever ask you what it stood for?"

"Ah, yeah."

"And?"

"And I lied to her."

"So how do I know that you are not lying to me now?" She asked.

"Because you know when I'm lying Olivia, and you know I'm not. Besides you know, _you know_ I would never lie to you."

"Ok, so what did you tell her it stood for?"

"I told her it was a typo, she bought it and never brought it up again."

"For real?"

"For real. Are we ok here?"

"We're fine. We're more then fine. I love it. I love the LL, El. It's so sweet."

"Well we have a big day tomorrow, you want to go to bed?"

She kissed him hard on the lips, and they got up and headed to the bedroom, for another night of hot, passionate, dirty, raw sex.


	11. 11 Go Yanks!

Chapter 11 GO YANKS!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Uncle Don, this is so awesome! You didn't have to take me to the Yankee's game." Maureen said as she took her seat in the stadium.

Don smiled proudly. He knew that Maureen was taking her Grandmothers death the hardest of Elliot's Kids. He wanted to take them all the game but he was only able to get two tickets. "So are you a big Jeter fan sweetheart?"

"Oh my God! The biggest…well maybe not compared to Olivia." She laughed remembering the last time Liv and she got into a fight about who liked him more. Olivia won hands down.

"Ah, yes I remember that she was a big Jeter fan now. She tried to pass a Derek Jeter Day at the precinct, a couple years back." The young girl and the old man laughed and laughed.

"She's great. I love her," Maureen said sweetly, "She's been so good to Dad through all of this."

"Yeah she is great. So how has your Dad been doing, really? I haven't really had the chance to talk to him since he got back. He doesn't spend all his time at the station house anymore, like he all of a sudden got a life or something," They both laughed, "However he seems happier…isn't that weird? Have you noticed?"

"Yeah we all noticed." Maureen began to nervously bite her nails. She knew the reason that her Dad seemed happier was because he and Olivia were together. However she couldn't tell the captain that!

"There are rumors' going around the precinct that he has a girlfriend…" He didn't know if he should have said this to Elliot's daughter, but he was really needed to know what was going on with his detective.

"Ewe! Gross Uncle Don! I don't want to know about that!" Maureen said hoping that that would end all conversations about her Dad and his 'girlfriend'.

Don laughed at Maureen. She obviously didn't know anything. Don took a deep breath. Thankful for Maureen's reaction, because if Elliot was seeing anyone (especially Liv) Maureen would know about it. He was sure of it. He wasn't sure why he all of a sudden felt saddened by the realization that Elliot was not seeing Olivia.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

"Oh my God El, these seats are great! I can see the sweat on Jeter's face! He is so cute!" She exclaimed and tightened her squeeze on Elliot's hand, "But not as cute as you." she said as she placed a giant kiss on his cheek.

Elliot put his hand to his cheek and blushed. He couldn't help it, he felt like teenager.

They sat in there seats and Liv opened her program. Elliot leaned over so he could read along with her. Of course she was reading up on Jeter.

"I think I'm going to get a Jeter jersey and ware it to bed" He whispered over to her. She laughed hysterically out loud.

"That would make all of my fantasies come true Stabler." They both laughed.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoe

He heard a laugh, and he knew that laugh, he would know it anywhere. It was the laugh of one of his finest detectives. He searched the crowd trying to find the woman behind that wonderful laugh.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom Uncle Don; I'll be back in a few." Maureen said as she stood up and walked away.

He was still searching for Olivia, he was sure that was her laugh. Just then the crowd went crazy. Jeter had a hit a single homerun. The score was now 1-0. The fans were on there feet cheering.

Eoeoeoeoe

Liv and El both stood up and clapped and cheered! She turned to El kissed him passionately on the lips, allowing her tongue to slip pass his lips and massage hers with his. He cupped her head and ran his fingers through her hair, as they continued to show there public display of affection for one another.

Eoeoeoeoeoe

It wasn't until the crowd had settled down and started taking there seats, that he saw them. He didn't recognize them at first, the couple making out just a few rows below him. It wasn't until they broke away that he saw them. His two best detectives were definitely just making out.

A smile appeared on his face. He didn't know why at first. He should have been angry and pissed off. This was such a big no-no. The IAB was going to have his ass for this. However he knew deep down in his heart that these two belonged together. He had never seen such love between two people in his life. And that was the truth. He was glad the pair had finally given in to there true feelings. It was about damn time. Everyone in the unit had known for some time that the duo had it bad for each other.

Eoeoeoeoeo

By the ninth inning the Yankee's were leading 9-0. Elliot and Olivia were beaming with excitement. It had been such a great day. The sun was shining the Yanks were going to win, and Elliot and Olivia were definitely head of heels in love with each other.

She placed her head on his shoulders, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much Liv." He whispered in her ear.

"You better." She said nudging his side with her elbow.

He placed kisses up and down her neck, and up to her ear, her ticklish spot, she laughed out loud rolling her head back.

Eoeoeoeo

There it was again, that unforgettable laugh. Don had been watching the pair since he found them in the stands. He couldn't help but giggle. They were really cute together. He had never seen Elliot be so affectionate. He was never that way with Kathy. And he had never seen Olivia…well so Happy and in love. It melted his heart to see her like that. He always thought of Olivia like a daughter. He thought back and wondered when the last time he actually heard Olivia laugh like that, loud, carefree and completely oblivious to her surroundings.

The game had ended and people started heading up the stairs. Maureen stood up to get a move on, but the Captain stopped her. "Let's just let everyone go first."

The truth is that he wanted to see Olivia and Elliot walk passed him. He wondered what he would do, what they would do when they saw him.

Liv and El got up and headed up the cement stairs with the rest of the crowd. They were holding hands, and Liv rested her head against El's chest placing her hand right over his heart. He kissed the top of her head and told her he loved her. Don went soft when he heard him say those words to her. He was thankful that they were to wrapped up in themselves that they didn't see him or Maureen for that matter. Don was also thankful that Maureen had not seen them either.

Liv and El had found there car after what seemed like forever.

"I told you we parked in L5!" She said joking around to him.

"What makes you think I didn't know that?"

"Um the fact that we walked around every other level besides this one!" She said laughing.

"Smartass. Maybe I just wanted to walk with you a little bit longer."

"Oh well in that case, I forgive you." She said and crashed her lips onto his. He pressed her up against the passenger side door, and made love to her with just his tongue.

Eoeoeoeoe

"Ewe! Growdy!" Maureen exclaimed looking that the couple who was practically having sex up against the car.

"What honey?" Don asked wondering what Maureen was talking about.

_HOLY SHIT! THAT IS MY DAD AND LIV! OH MY GOD! COMPLETELY GROSS! What do I do? What do I do?_

"Oh that guy over there was just peeing." She lied, hoping and praying that Don wouldn't see her dad and Olivia making out up against the car.

Don looked over to where Maureen was pointing, but something made him turn back the other way. And then he saw it again.

_Oh My God, what are they Sex addicts for Christ sake! They can't keep there hands off of each other_. He chuckled to himself remembering how he and his wife used to be like that, many moons ago.

Thank God they came up to his car quick because he didn't want Maureen to see this complete PDA (public display of Affection).

"El…" She moaned out, "El, we should go…now…trust me it will be worth it." She said as she finally broke away from his steamy kiss.

His eyebrows rose, "Oh yeah?" He asked her completely intrigued.

"Oh yes," She said, "completely. Worth. Your. While." She said placing a kiss on his lips after each word.

"Let's get the hell out of here then, shall we?" He said as he held open the door for Liv to get in.


	12. 12 Caps Outta The Bag

Chapter 12-Cap's outta the bag

Elliot closed the passenger side door and walked around to the driver side to get it.

"So, where to now handsome?" She asked her adorable partner.

"Hmmm," He said looking over to her and bringing his head closer to hers, "I was thinking maybe," He said as he was kissing her neck, "we go back to my place and..." he whispered something very naughty into her ear.

She let out a very loud chuckle and kissed him very seductively on the lips, "Sounds like a plan, let's move it!" She said motioning to Elliot to put the car in drive.

"Oh I should call Maureen and tell her how cute Jeter looked!" She said digging out her cell from her purse.

Elliot looked at her and said under his breath, "He didn't look that cute."

She laughed out loud at him and rolled her eyes.

_"Hey Jen!"_

"Hey Maureen! No, it's Olivia!"

_"I know!" Maureen laughed._

Olivia shook her head not understanding kids these days, "I was just calling to brag that I saw Jeter today, and he looked amazing! I could actually see the sweat on his forehead" She said laughing.

_"I know actually. I was there…."_

"You know I was there? You were there? Who'd you go with?"

_Maureen let out a nervous chuckle, "My Uncle Don took me…"_

"oooooh shit!" Liv said looking at Elliot.

He mouthed, 'what?' to her.

"Maureen, did _he_ see us?" Liv asked nervously.

_"No, not that I know of."_

"Are you with him right now?"

_"Yeah,"_

"So you can't talk to me right now…hence you calling me Jen and not Olivia."

_"Yeah."_

"Gotcha." Liv said finally understanding Maureen's strange behavior."

_"Well listen Jen my Uncle is taking me out to dinner right now, but when I get back, I'll give you a call, ok?"_

"K." Liv said and hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Elliot asked Liv.

"Funny story. Maureen was at the game tonight, she saw us there." Liv began to say.

"What? She saw us at the game and didn't come over to say 'hello'? That's not like Maureen." Elliot confused and upset with his daughters behavior.

"She was with Cragen."

"WHAT?! Oh My God! Did he see us?" Elliot asked in complete disarray.

"She didn't think so. She couldn't talk because she was still with Cragen. She said she would call me later."

"We have to be more careful Liv." Elliot said looking at her while they were stopped at a red light.

"Yeah I know," She said meeting his gaze, "We are going to have to be a lot more…secretive." She said with her devilish look and tone.

He knew that look. He loved that look. "So…What do you want to do now?" He asked raising his one brow.

"I was thinking you could just drop me off at my place. I'm pretty tired, a nap sounds perfect right now." She said knowing she was teasing him.

"A nap huh?"

She smiled unable to hide it, "Yeah hitting the mattress seems like a great idea to me." She laughed.

"I love you. You know that right?" He said to her gazing into her honey brown eyes.

"I know." She said batting her eyelashes.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

At dinner Don decided to interrogate Maureen about her Dad. Maybe she did know something.

"So Maureen, your Dad has been seemed really…um…hmmm"

"Happy?" Maureen filled in for him.

"Yeah actually." He smiled at her.

"And you think it is weird because of my Gram's death and all right?"

"You sure have your Dad's detectives skills." He chuckled. "So what is making him so happy during this sad time?"

Shit, Maureen thought, "I guess he just learned how short life is, you know? Not to put things off anymore, no longer hiding behind his doubts, wondering what could have been. He's changed, for the better. I like him happy. You know Uncle Don, I have never seen my Dad as happy as he is when he's with Li----" FUCK! She thought and gave a nervous laugh, "What I meant is that I have never seen my Dad so happy, not even when he was with my mom." She then took a huge bite out of her roll, in hopes to keep her mouth shut!

Don looked at her. She knew. She was also right. Today at the game he had never seen either of his Detectives that happy, ever.

"Well, I'm happy for him." He said putting the conversation to rest.

eoeoeoeoeoeoe

Once Don dropped Maureen off at her apartment he decided to take a little ride. First he went to Elliot's. No one was home. So he headed in the direction of Olivia's.

He wondered what he was going to say to them. _What was he going to say to them?_ That he saw them making out at the Yankee's game? How the hell to you even start out a conversation like that?

He was confused as to what he was going to do. Was he going to have to separate them? They would no longer be partners. He couldn't do that. They were his best detectives. They worked very well together. There track record was outstanding. Best he had ever seen.

So here he was in front of Olivia's apartment, parked right behind Elliot's car. He couldn't do it. He would just have to keep it a secret. He couldn't let them know that he knew.


	13. 13 A Visit From Home

**A/N : I thought the last chapter was going to be the last...what can i say, i lied. Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 13 A visit from home

The squad room at the 1-6 had been pretty calm all day. Elliot and Olivia had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. The day was dragging, and they were getting restless.

"How do you spell Necrophilia?" Elliot asked Liv, who was typing up her reports a mile a minute.

"Ever hear of Spell Check El?" She said not taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

He crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her, "Yes smarty pants I have heard of spell check. But I misspelled it so wrong it doesn't even show up on spell check. How about that?"

She laughed at her partner and threw the crumbled up piece of paper back at him, "N-E-C-R-O-P-H-I-L-I-A."

"Thanks babe." he said to her immediately taking it back. They looked around the squad room to see if anyone heard. Olivia just shook her head back and forth. If Munch or Fin had heard it they would have definitely of said something.

"Uncey Elwiot!" They heard the voice of a little girl running up to them. Liv and El both stood up. It was Jenni and Lilly.

"Lilly! Hey sweetheart!" Elliot said as he picked up the girl and gave her a hug.

"Wivy!" Lilly said seeing Olivia behind Elliot.

"Hello sweet heart. Hey Jenni, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

She saw Jenni's eyes swell up with tears immediately, "He…he left me. Bryan left me." She sobbed out onto Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia hugged her tightly and looked at Elliot with sad eyes. She could tell that he didn't know what to do. _Typical male, _she thought.

"Ok Jen, It's ok. Let's go upstairs and talk in private ok?" Olivia said placing her arm around Jenni's shoulder.

Jenni nodded and Olivia helped her upstairs to the cribs.

Eoeoeoeoeo

Elliot sat down at his desk with Lilly. Munch and Fin walked over towards Elliot's desk.

"Is this your new partner Elliot?" Munch joked.

Lilly laughed.

"And what might your name be pretty?" Fin asked.

"My name is Lilly. What is your names?"

"My name is John, and this is my partner Fin."

Lilly giggled at the name Fin. "You guys are partners like Uncey Elwiot and Wivy are partners?" She asked.

"Yup!" Munch said. He looked at Fin, who was nodding.

Elliot let out a huge laugh. The image of Fin and Munch being partners the way Liv and he was… well, how could anyone not laugh at that mental image!

"What's so funny Stabler?" Fin asked.

"What? No. Nothing, nothing." Elliot brushed off.

"Uncey Elwiot, I'm dirsty."

"Lily you want to come with me and we can raid the juice machine, and maybe the candy machine?" Munch asked.

"YEAH!" Lilly exclaimed and took Johns hand. They made their way to the vending machines.

"So Lilly, you know your Uncle Elliot's partner Olivia?"

She giggled, "Yeah Wivy! I wove Wivy!"

John smiled, "Does your Uncle Elliot love Wivy?" he asked laughing that he actually just said, 'Wivy'.

"Yeah! Ebreybody woves Wivy! Don't you?" She asked looking up at the tall skinny man with dark glasses.

John smiled, "Yeah, I love her." This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Do you wove her like Uncey Elwiot woves her?" Bingo! John thought.

"Well how does your Uncle Elliot love her?"

"Like husband and wife silly!"

John smiled.

"And how does a husband a wife love each other?"

"They share a room at night! And kiss like grown ups!" Lilly said making a face like, 'duh'.

YES! John thought. Hahaha! Proof! He got it! Elliot and Olivia were definitely doing it! He felt like he had just broken an 8 year investigation, which he pretty much did.

They walked back to Elliot's desk. John grinning like he just won the World Series. "What are you smiling at?" Elliot asked.

"Me. Oh, nothing. Just your little niece here is quite the talker." He said raising his eyebrows at Fin.

Elliot couldn't help but be nervous. He saw the look that John was giving him. It was a cocky, triumph sort of look. _He knew. John knew, and now Fin was going to know as well. Lily had spilled the beans,_ Elliot thought. He remembered when his girls were Lilly's age, they _always_ spilled the beans.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

After about a half hour Olivia and Jenni came down the stairs from the crib. Jenni looked a little better. Elliot smiled, if anyone could calm Jenni down it was Liv. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Everything Ok?" He asked Jenni.

"No," She said, "But I think they might be." She said smiling at Olivia.

"Come on lets go home." Elliot said.

Eoeoeoeoeoeo

They decided to have Jenni and Lily stay at Olivia's. Her apartment was bigger and had an extra room, and bath. They ordered pizza and kept Lilly entertained. At around 8pm Jenni put Lilly to bed, and then took a shower.

While she was in the shower Olivia filled Elliot in on Jenni's situation. Bryan hadn't actually left her; he just said that he was thinking about it. They were having problems, and ever since her mother died they were getting worse. Jenni closed herself off completely, and wouldn't talk to anyone about it. _Must run in the family,_ Olivia thought.

Olivia told her that Bryan was not a mind reader. That Jenni needed to communicate with Bryan so that he could help her. If he didn't know what was wrong, how could he make things better? Olivia was great at giving advice. She had a knack for it. Jenni said that she understood she just didn't know how. Olivia suggested Marriage counseling and Jenni agreed. If she wanted to save her marriage that was what she was going to have to do.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Actually there is. I need you to talk to Bryan, and tell him that Jenni still loves him. You also need him to agree to go to marriage counseling. You think you can handle that sweetie?"

"Anything for you my love," He said and placed a kiss on her lips, "You're great you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you think so too." She said placing her lips back to his.

"So um, I think Lilly spilled the beans about us." He said as they went into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"What?! Are you serious? To who?"

"Munch."

"Great. Do you know what she said?"

"No idea. When you were upstairs with Jenni, Munch took Lilly to the vending machine. When they came back John had this look of triumph on his face and said something about how Lilly was a talker."

"Oh geez El that was probably the proof that he was looking for. I mean we suspected he knew anyways. At least it wasn't Cragen! Can you even imagine if she told Don?"

They both laughed at the very idea of the Captain finding out about them. Little did they know, not only did Don know, he saw them making out!

**A/N Sorry for the delay. No excuses, just had some writers block, wasn't sure where I was going with it, so i was just going to end it. Obviously i broke through the writers block. Only a few more chapters left! To all my wonderful reviewers! If it wasn't for you guys I would have given up on this one. So BIG thanks! **

**Anyone else dreading Tuesday's show? I know I am…It's going to be like a horror film, only worse! A sad, sad day for us EO Fans… :(**


	14. 14 Good Morning!

Chapter 14- Good Morning

Elliot and Olivia woke up the next morning fluttering her eyes open. When they came into focus it was not Elliot's eyes looking into to hers, but that of a little girl named Lilly.

"Wivy! You're awake!" She said smiling up at her.

"Good morning pretty girl." Olivia yawned out.

Lilly crawled up onto the bed between Olivia and Elliot. "My mommy is still sleeping, just wike Uncey Elwiot," She whispered into Olivia's ear, "Will you bush my hair Wivy?" She said holding out a brush.

Olivia sat up and moved Lilly into her lap grabbing the brush from her tiny hands. She pulled out her messy ponytail and began to brush, "You have very pretty hair Lilly."

"Dank you, you do too." The little girl said and giggled.

"Wivy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" She said brushing even strokes down the girl's hair.

"How come you don't have any babies?"

Olivia sighed, the dreaded question she thought, "I just haven't yet." She answered honestly.

"Do you want babies Wivy?"

On the other side of the bed Elliot awoke. Confused as to who Olivia was talking too at first, and then remembering yesterday's events. He opened his eyes and his heart melted. Olivia brushing Lilly's hair. _God she would make a great mother,_ he thought. And then he heard what they were talking about, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to hear what Olivia said with out the pressure of knowing he was awake.

"Yes sweetie I do, but only if they are as cute as you." She said kissing her on the top of the head.

"You make good mommy Wivy! Uncey Elwiot has lots of kids."

"Yes he does." She laughed.

"Do you want to have Uncey Elwiot's babies?"

Olivia sighed and looked over at Elliot. He was still sleeping, _God he is cute when he sleeps,_ she thought. She whispered in Lilly's ear, "Very much so."

"So why don't you have babies?"

"It's complicated. Listen, how about we get up and make your mommy and Elliot breakfast?"

"Yeah!" The little girl squealed and jumped up.

Eobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabieseobabies

Elliot rose out of bed with a smile on his face. _She wanted his babies, 'very much so' she had said._ His heart felt whole. He got dressed and walked into Olivia's kitchen. The sight before him made him want it to have a family with Olivia more than anything.

They were making pancakes. Lilly was standing in front of Olivia on a stool. She had on an apron that was way to big for her. They both had flour all over their faces. They were both smiling, and Liv was helping Lilly mix the batter, "Dis is fun Wivy! I hope you and Uncey Elwiot have babies Wivy." She said innocently.

Olivia smiled and she looked up to see Elliot standing there watching them, with a huge grin on his face. At first she was completely embarrassed. Elliot and she had never talked about marriage let alone children. Liv didn't think Elliot would want anymore children anyway, he already had 4. After she saw the look in his eyes, she wondered if she had been wrong about Elliot not wanting more children.

He walked over to them and kissed Lilly on the cheek, and placed a tender kiss on Liv's lips, "I do too Lil." He said, making Olivia almost fall over.

They heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Olivia called out as she walked over to the door, Elliot taking her spot and helping Lilly mix the batter

"Liv its Don."

_Oh Shit! _She mouthed to Elliot. All he could do was smile and shrug his shoulders.

She took a very long deep breath and opened the door, "Don, what brings you here on a Saturday morning?" She said blocking his view from the kitchen.

"Hello Olivia, I was at the station house looking for the file on the McAdams case, when I checked the computer it said that you had it. So…"

She takes files home everyday! _The one time one time he needs it, happens to be now. This is not going to look good,_ she thought.

She gave a nervous laugh and went into her living room to retrieve the file, allowing Don the view into her kitchen.

Elliot took a deep breath and turned towards the doorway. Very softly he said, "Hey Don."

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Don asked like he didn't already know.

"Don, I would like you to meet my niece Lilly. She and my sister Jenni are staying here at Olivia's because my apartment is not big enough." He explained.

"Oh. Ok." Don said pretending like that made perfect sense.

It was then that Jenni decided to make her morning appearance. "Mommy! You're awake!" Lilly exclaimed as she got of the stool and ran to give her mom a hug, "Guess what mommy!" she said jumping into her mothers open arms.

"What sweetheart?" She asked.

"Uncey Elwiot and Wivy are going to have babies!" She screamed.

**A/n: ok so I wrote this and my hand is still covering my mouth, going 'oh no she didn't!' hahahaha! **

**The probably worst episode ever is going to be on in 2 days…I don't think I can stomach watching Elliot kiss that thing…I will have to have a barf bag ready for when that scene comes on…OMG! What if there is MORE THAN ONE SCENE!?! OMG! VOMIT-O-RAMA! I didn't even think of that! Omg! One time is tragic enough, but what if (might faint) WHAT IF THEY SHOW ELLIOT AND THING IN BED TOGETHER ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE TO RIP OUT MY EYEBALLS! **


	15. 15 He Knows!

Chapter 15 He knows!

Jenni screamed, "Lilly!" and covered her hand over her daughter's mouth. She could not have been more embarrassed and sorry at they same time. She looked over at the trio.

All three of their jaws were on the floor. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Olivia spoke up, "No, no, no, no…NO. Elliot and I are not having babies! I think Lilly misunderstood our conversation from before. Captain you have got to believe me!" She looked wide eyed and panicking towards Elliot whose jaw was still on the floor.

"Jenni, could you give me and my Detectives a few minutes alone?" She nodded taking Lilly into the guest room and shutting the door.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" Don said motioning them to sit on the couch.

"Don, you have to believe me, trust me I am not pregnant! I am certainly not having Elliot's baby!" She was panicking, for lots of reasons. Liv was not a good liar, especially when she had to lie to people she looked up too and trusted. It wasn't that she didn't lie; it was that she might have lied. Olivia was late, only three days, but late was late. Not that she told anyone, because what was three days anyway? But still it was eating her up.

"Relax Olivia. It's ok. I know. I have known for awhile now." The Cap began.

Elliot for the first time spoke up, "Know? Know what? Liv's not pregnant." _Trust me I would be the first to know,_ he wanted to add.

"Not that, about you two. I know." He said calmly.

Olivia looked at Elliot and Elliot looked at her. Speechless.

"What? There is nothing to know." Elliot said shaking his head.

"Cut the crap Elliot. I know you guys are seeing each other!"

"Captain, I don't know where you got your information from, but it's wrong, dead wrong." Olivia chimed in.

Don sighed, "So, there is nothing going on between you? Nothing at all? Cause if you want to come clean this is your chance."

They both nodded 'no'.

Don let out a big sigh. He was disappointed in his detectives. He was also hurt. He couldn't help it but he thought that they were closer then that. Yes, he was their Captain, but he was also their friend, their family. He thought about it for a minute from their angle. If he found out they probably thought that he would have to report it, leading them into losing Don as a Captain, a friend, and their family. He understood. He really did, but it still hurt.

He bowed his head and stood up. "Ok then. I'll see you guys on Monday. Thanks for the file Olivia." He said and headed for the door.

Olivia couldn't take it. She got up, "Don! Wait!" She went up to him, she was going to confess.

"What is it Olivia?" He asked.

She bowed her head, "Nothing." She lost her nerve. She couldn't do it.

He bobbed his head, smiled at her and walked out.

Olivia walked back over to the couch and plopped herself next to Elliot, "He knows."

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "I know."

They heard the bedroom door open and followed by little running footsteps. Lilly ran out and plopped herself on the couch in between Elliot and Olivia. She laughed when she landed in between them.

"Elliot, Olivia, I'm so sorry! She's got a mind of her own, and mouth to match." Jenni said apologizing for Lilly.

"Jenni, don't. It's ok. Really." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"Does he know?" Jenni asked.

"Yeah he does, but not because of Lilly." Elliot thought for a moment, "Liv, how do you think the Cap knows?"

She signed, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Well let's finish making breakfast shall we?" Elliot said standing up.

DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!DaniIsAwhore!

Later that night Olivia and Elliot were lying on the couch. Lilly fell asleep on Olivia. Bryan had showed up and took Jenni out so they could talk. It was a step in the right direction, and Olivia and Elliot both knew that they were going to make it.

"You're great with Lilly, you know that right?" Elliot said looking at Liv petting Lilly's hair.

"Thanks El, that means a lot, especially coming from you. She's such a cutie pie."

"You would make a terrific mother Liv, you really would."

She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. "Hey El?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um…hmmm…Did you ever think about having more kids?" She said. She was scared for his answer, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Only when I look at you." He winked.

"No, I'm serious El."

"So was I. You're great with children Liv. I would love to have children with you….why? You want to go make babies?" He said gnawing on her neck seductively.

She blushed. "I'm late El."

"Huh?" His mouth hung open against her neck as he let the words sink in.

"3 days, I know it's probably nothing, but it makes you think about the future." She said looking down at her hands that were playing with a loose string on the hem of her shirt.

"Do you think that I wouldn't be happy for us?" He asked her.

"I don't know El. I mean we're still new at this. I mean if I am pregnant it changes the game completely."

"Look at me Liv," He said placing his hand to her chin and moving it so he could look her in the eyes, "Nothing would make me happier then to have little baby detectives running around. You know me Liv, I'm a sucker for kids. So if the game does change, you know I'm in. We just change the plays is all. And if you're not, we stick to the plan."

"You are incredible you know that?"

He popped his collar, "Yeah I know babe!" He said very cocky. It drove her crazy. She turned her head and kissed him passionately on the lips, passing his lips with her forcible tongue.

"Let's put Lilly bed." She said.

IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!IWANTEO2HAVEBABIES!

That night Elliot and Olivia made the sweetest most passionate love they have ever made. They looked into each others eyes during every orgasm and climax. They whispered sweet nothings into each others ears as they made their way to becoming one. They had to be quiet because Lilly was asleep in the next room, and Jenni and Bryan could come home at any moment. It was hard for both of them. They were not good at quiet love making. They were freaks in the sack and they both knew it.

When they had both reached their attended goal Olivia laid in Elliot's warm embrace. She felt safe, whole, loved.

"Liv?"

"Hmmm?"

"If it turns out you're not pregnant, can we try?"

She looked up at him, a smile from ear to ear came across her face. She kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned into hers.

They heard the door open, and knew that round number two was definitely out of the question tonight.

They both got up and put some clothes on, and headed into the living room to see how things went with Bryan and Jenni.

They saw them making out on the couch, they looked at each other and then laughed silently. They tip-toed back into the bedroom so that Jenni and Bryan didn't know they were there.

She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him on his lap. They were face to face, her lengthy legs wrapped around his waist. She held her finger to his mouth, "Shhh, if we are going to have baby detectives running around, we are going to have to practice how to keep our love making quiet." She said nibbling on his neck.

"Practice makes perfect," he said as he gnawed on her ear, "You know, I have never been a fast learner, I might need some extra help." He whispered.

"Well I think I we can arrange some sort of personal tutoring time…"


	16. 16 The Zoo

Chapter 16 The Zoo

"Liv…Liv…" Elliot was whispering into her ear in the early sunlight.

She turned towards him and wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He said kissing her on the top of her forehead.

"Morning." She said not wanting to open her eyes to the burning rays of the sun, but wanting to see her beautiful partner that lay next her, so she fluttered them open, he kissed them.

"Come on let's get up sleepy pants, we have a big day!" He said throwing the covers off of them.

"Ohhhh! Can't we just lie here all day?" She said walking her finger up his naked chest.

"I would love too, but I told Lilly we would take her to the zoo. She really loves you Liv, or shall I say, Wivy." He teased.

"It's cute when you say it too," She said as she pecked him on the lips, "Ok, lets go, the zoo sounds fun too!" She shot up and out of bed and headed to her master bath. Elliot followed of course.

"Elliot! What are you doing?" She cried as he stepped in the shower with her.

"Helping you." He said as he grabbed the soap from her hands and started washing her back.

His hands washed over her shoulders and back and made his way to her stomach. He placed his hands over her stomach and rubbed gently. He turned her around and bent down and kissed her stomach. It was a symbolic moment, and tears started to fill both their eyes. "I want to have a baby with you Olivia." He said kissing her on the lips.

She couldn't respond, she was too choked up and overcome with emotion. She kissed him back hard on the mouth. He placed his thumbs on her face and wiped away her tears. She was completely in love him. The fact that he knew she was crying, even though it was impossible to tell tears from the spray of the water just proved to her how much this man knew her. She melted into his body.

DaniIsAsluttywhoreWhoShouldGetTheFuckOffofElliotsNutsAlready!HE.IS.USING.YOU!ElliotLovesLiv!DaniURjustTheReboundGirl!

Elliot and Olivia walked around the zoo with Lilly. She pointed out all the animals, and tried to make the sounds they were making. Liv was cracking up. They were walking by the Giraffes and Lilly was on Elliot's shoulders. The sight was so cute, Olivia had to kiss him. She planted one right on the lips, and unintentionally slipped her tongue passed his lips. They heard Lilly laughing, and she pulled away.

"Elliot, Olivia. Good to see you."

They both turned, stunned and completely embarrassed.

"Captain…uh…hey?" Elliot said pulling Lilly off of his shoulders.

"You lied to me." Don said looking hurt.

"Yes, but you have to understand why!" Olivia pleaded.

"Liv, it's ok. If you think I bought any of that crap you guys were saying yesterday then you need to have your badges taken away." He joked.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other. Did Don just make a joke? Is he ok with this? He didn't even sound mad.

"Cap, we had too, to protect you, and our jobs." Elliot butted in.

"I know why you did it Elliot."

"How'd you know?" Olivia said looking at Lilly's outstretched hands.

"I saw you."

"Huh?" They said in unison

"At the Yankee's game. I saw you."

They both looked at each other and remembered the game.

"Oh." The said again in unison.

"I'm not mad you know. I should be. I should ask for your badges right now, but I'm not going too. You two are my top detectives, don't tell Munch or Fin I said that, or I_ will _take your badges," Olivia and Elliot just smiled at each other, "I'm just surprised it took you this long is all. Keep it out of the office, and if this gets out, I had no knowledge of this, understood?"

They both nodded. They couldn't believe they were getting off this easily.

"I'm happy for you both." He said and walked away.

"Wow…" Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Wow. You know he's not done with us right? We are in deep sh---stuff come tomorrow morning."

"Totally. I'm not looking forward to Monday." She said taking Elliot's hand and placing it in hers.

"So where to Lil?" Elliot asked.

"THE MONKEYS!!"

"Alright! Monkeys it is!"

"I'm going to miss her." She said to Elliot as they watch Lilly make funny faces at the monkeys.

"I know me too."

"She is so cute I can't stand it. I don't want them to leave. Jenni is great; I have really enjoyed having them stay with me. We should make it a habit to visit them once a month."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I would love that. Jenni really likes you too Liv. Did you know that my mom loved you too?"

"What? She didn't even know me." Olivia said with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes she did. When we were home for her funeral, Jenni told me how my mom knew that I was in love with you. Apparently every time I called, all I talked about was you. She saw this coming from miles away. My mom didn't hate Kathy, but she didn't think she was the right one for me. I think she thought that Kathy tricked me into marrying her," He looked at Lilly still making faces at the Monkeys and laughed, "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that my mom would have fallen in love with you Olivia, and I truly believe that she was force that brought us together." He kissed her on the top of the head, and pulled her close into him.

Olivia's eyes watered, "That was so sweet El." Was all she could see.

"Geez, Liv you have cried twice in one day, emotional?"

She just looked at him with her big brown eyes, but she didn't say anything. She cursed God for making the first signs of pregnancy identical to PMS.

DanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomit

When they got back to Olivia's apartment they were all beat. Lilly had fallen asleep in the car and Elliot carried her to the guest room.

"Wore her out huh?" Bryan said when he came back out.

"Sure did." Elliot replied.

"Well guys, I have some great news!" Jenni butted in.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Bryan and I are staying together. We are going to make this work." She said holding back tears of happiness, and grabbing her husband's hand.

"Oh my god! That is great you guys!" Olivia said grinning!

"There's more," Bryan said, "WE ARE MOVING TO THE CITY!"


	17. 17 Pictures

Chapter 17 Pictures

Later that night, the four of them sat around the table drinking coffee, and discussing Bryan and Jenni's plans to move to the city. Bryan got a great job offer that they couldn't pass up. It paid more, and allowed him more time to spend with Jenni and Lilly.

"And with mom gone, I think it would be great to move out of that town. We talked about it our entire life; you were the only one that was actually able to do it though El." Jenni said.

Olivia had been quiet since they got back from the zoo. She politely excused herself and went into her bedroom to change into her PJ's. Elliot came in two seconds after her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly; he kissed her neck while he rubbed her shoulders. "You ok Baby?"

She took a deep breath, "Fine."

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "Talk to me."

"I got my period." She said looking down at the ground.

He sighed, "It just means we keep trying Liv, no biggie."

She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "Yeah? You're not upset with me?"

"What? Olivia! That is ridiculous and you know it. No I am not upset with you! It's not your fault." He kissed the top of her head. "You're sad, huh?" She gave him a week smile. He devoured her in a warm embrace, "its ok Liv. I'm a little sad too."

"I'm just never late, and it's not like we have been careful. I don't know I just thought..." She started to babble.

"I know Liv, I know." He said reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Will you tell Bryan and Jenni that I said 'goodnight'?"

"Yeah. I'll be in shortly."

She smiled out of the corner of her mouth, "Ok." And climbed into bed.

DamnDaniBeck!YoueverhearoftakingafuckingmessageMaybeaskForAName?GodShesSoooStupid!WhatIfLivwasaRapeVicOrSomthing!

2 Months later

Olivia looked around the empty squad room. She knew it was getting late, but refused to leave until she finished typing her reports. She looked over at Elliot's empty desk and frowned. He had spent the last 4 days back in his hometown helping Jenni with the move. Jenni and Bryan bought a house 20 minutes from Olivia's apartment. They were moving in this weekend. She couldn't wait for Elliot to come back, she missed him terribly, and it had only been 4 days, she had 2 more to go.

Not wanting to go home to an empty apartment she called Casey and asked her if she wanted to meet for dinner. She actually wanted to invite Casey over to her apartment, but she couldn't do that, not just yet anyways…

Elliot had officially moved in 2 months ago. They haven't told anyone from work yet. They are sure everyone has their suspicions but no one has said anything. They thought about telling Cragen, but decided against it. The less he knew the better. Liv enjoyed having El move in. It meant she got do re-paint, rearrange and redecorate it. Every woman's dream! Olivia loved change, incase you couldn't tell from her different hair styles, she craved change. She loved the new look of her apartment. Elliot had a knack for decorating, who would have known? Her favorite part was the enlarged photo above her fireplace. She had gone out to the store and when she came back it was there, hanging. It was a picture of them. It was black and white and probably her favorite picture of them. It was taken for a newspaper article a few years back. Elliot had made a joke and made her laugh hysterically right before the photographer took the shot. The photographer was pissed at first, but once he saw the end result, he knew, that was the photo. (a/n: pm/email me if you want to see a copy of the photo--it is truly the best pic ever! 10pts to whoever can guess what photo I'm talking about!)

Olivia smiled thinking about her home. It was warm and cozy. It was the closest thing she had ever come close to a 'home'. She decided to be bold.

"Case-It's Liv. Change of plans. I want to make you dinner, come over around 8?"

_"I'll be there. Hey Liv you sure you don't want me to pick something up…"_ She said. Hesitant about Liv's cooking? Yes she was.

"I'm a great cook Casey."

_"Ok. I'll see you at 8 then."_

Olivia took a deep breath and prayed Elliot didn't kill her for what she was going to do.

DanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomitDanivomit

Liv took the casserole out of the oven and set it on the counter, and all of sudden got lightheaded, no wait nauseas, she ran to the bathroom just in time to spill her guts out over the toilet. She stood up, washed her face brushed her teeth. She amazingly felt fine. That was weird, she thought.

Casey walked in, "Liv! I'm here," She heard her shout, followed by a "What the fuck! OLIVIA BENSON! GET OUT HELL OUT HERE NOW!"

Olivia smiled, and couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw Casey starring at every photo in her living room. She blushed a little. The photos were a dead give away. Why would Olivia have photos of Elliot's children around the house? But the real secret outer was the photos of them, together, smiling, hugging, laughing, and of course kissing. They were photogenic, they couldn't help it! Besides Kathleen was majoring in photography, needless to say their maroon walls were covered with photos.

"So…" Olivia said her face getting redder by the minute.

"Wow Liv, you've been busy!" Casey said smiling, but letting her disappointment show through her face.

Olivia walked up closer to Casey, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's was just, complicated. It happened so fast!"

Casey let out a loud laugh, "Fast? Liv who are you kidding? It took you guys forever. It was probably the slowest get together in history."

Olivia smiled at her friend, "Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

Casey did something that was very 'unCasey' she walked up close to Liv, and gave her a huge hug, "I have never seen you happier then you have been these past few months. No, I'm not mad at you. I understand why you had to do it. I'm not going to lie I'm a little hurt, but don't worry I'll get over it. Just one thing, does anyone know?" She asked while relieving Olivia from her tight embrace.

"That's a tough one," Olivia said letting out a nervous laugh, "Obviously Elliot's family knows, and the only other person that knows for sure is Cragen, and now you."

"Cragen! You guys told Cragen before you told me! Your best friend? Who had no obligation to turn you guys in, or fire you guys and take away your pension? You guys told the one guy that could do all of those things first?!" Casey said in complete shock.

Olivia laughed, "Well we didn't plan on telling him, he sort of saw us."

"He saw you? Saw you what?"

"Making out, twice." Olivia said growing red in the face.

Casey let out a huge laugh and slapped her hand down on her thigh, "Oh My God! That is hilarious! I would have paid money to see the look on his face when he saw you guys kissing face! Wow! I can't believe you guys are living together! How long has it been?"

"2 months. It feels like yesterday, no it feels like forever," She looked up at the photo above the fireplace, "It feels right." She said with a school girl grin.

After dinner Casey helped do the dishes while Olivia cleared the table. She took the casserole dish into the kitchen when she felt the wave of nausea come over her again. She ran like the wind to get to the bathroom in time.

Casey followed her. She got her a washcloth and wrapped it around her neck. "How far a long are you?" She asked leaning against the door frame.

"What, no. I'm not. I mean I thought I was a couple of months ago, but I've been getting my period. I must be getting some sort of bug or something."

Casey smiled at her friend, "Did you take a test?"

"No, I got my period, why would I take a test?"

"Um because some women do get their periods when they are pregnant."

Olivia shook her head at her, "No… you don't think? I can't be…I mean could I?" A smile emerged from Olivia's face.

"You want me to go out and get you a test?"

"No, no. I want to wait till Elliot gets back." She said.

"Wow Liv, this is huge."

"I don't know Case, just because I puked twice doesn't mean I'm preggo." She said wanting to believe so badly that she was wrong.

"Ok Liv, well it is late. I'm going to take off. Are you going to be ok? Do you need anything?"

Olivia smiled at her friends concern for her, "I'll be fine." She said smiling.

"Ok, well if you do need anything don't hesitate to call. K?"

"K. Thanks Case, especially about understanding why we couldn't tell you about us."

Casey nodded her head, she understood. She couldn't help but smile when she heard Olivia say, 'us'. "Take it easy Liv, I'll see you soon. Bye!" Casey said as she opened the door and headed out.

"Bye Case!" Olivia shouted down the stairs.

Olivia picked up her phone, "El, It's me. Can you come home earlier, I miss you." She said in a seductive tone.

"We really do think alike Liv."

"How's that?"

"I left Jenni's 20 minutes ago. I'll see you in a couple of hour's sweetheart."

She hung up the phone grabbed her purse and ran out the door.


	18. 18 Preggers

**a/n I have to give a shout out to Ice T's Rap School, I just watched the season finale, omg so good! I cried. What Ice did for those kids! So sweet! Aw, and Missy M, how do you not love that girl!!! ICE ROCKS! Ps you should watch Mariska's interview she did for TV Guide Channel, hilarious (mad props to M.H Butters!) It's on Youtube…check it out! Lmfao! Ok I'm done now...**

Chapter 18 Preggers?

She sat on her bow window that overlooked the city, the view was picture perfect, however it wasn't the view she was starring at, it was the street, waiting as patiently as she could for Elliot to pull up. He would be there any minute. She held the pregnancy test in one hand her cell phone in the other.

A million and two things ran through her head. She was a nervous wreck. She thought about the countless times in her past she had starred at the stick cursing it to be negative, and now for the first time in her life she would do anything to make that stick turn blue.

She got up to make some tea; while she waited for the water to boil she began snacking on a Hershey's bar she had stashed away. She looked down at the candy bar, and laughed to herself. She had been hiding the candy bars around the kitchen since Elliot moved in, he had always found them, and always ate them. _Victory! _She thought when she saw that it was still there.

She should have been tired, but the excitement of Elliot coming home, and her taking the test made her wide awake. It was taking forever; he should have been home by now. Where was he? The anticipation was killing her!

She made her tea and made her way to the couch. Placing the tea on the end table beside her, she leaned back on the couch and rubbed her neck only to feel the warm hands of her soul mate gently massaging her neck.

"El!" She jumped up and into his arms crashing her lips into his. He lifted her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you Liv! I couldn't go another day with out seeing you. You know what I thought of on the ride back up? That 4 and half days was the longest I have ever gone with out seeing you since I met you. That's a long time." He said pushing his lips back to hers and pressing her up against the wall.

She smiled through his kiss, "El, Oh God I missed you too!" She pulled her lips off of his. Her body telling her no, but her head screaming, "I have to tell you something."

"Talk later baby, 4 days!" He said as he used his body to push her into the bedroom.

_Fuck this feels great, screw it, I'll tell him later, no! Must tell now._ She pulled away, "El, this can't wait." She said seriously. He pulled away and looked at her with concern.

"Oh My God, are you ok? Is everything alright." He asked looking over her body to see if he could find anything noticeable that might be wrong with her.

She laughed at him, "El…I might be pregnant."

"What? That's fantastic!" He said picking her up and spinning her again.

"Yeah I know. I went out and bought a test, I just haven't taken it yet, I wanted to wait for you!"

"Really!? You were waiting for me?" He couldn't believe it. That was so thoughtful, so cute, so…Liv, "You're wonderful you know that?" He said squeezing her waist with his muscular hands.

The wait was horrible, it was awful. Two full minutes! She was dying. They left the test in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to set the timer. Elliot smiled as he watched Liv stare at the timer. He wanted to ask her right there, but he couldn't. It had to be special, it had to be perfect, and it had to wait...

"Dance with me." He said to her pulling her close to his body.

"What? Elliot you're crazy." She said laughing at him.

"Come on dance with me." He said as he put one hand on her lower back and one hand upon her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile and agree to dance with him. She put her head on his shoulder as they moved around the kitchen. In that moment everything was perfect. No matter what life threw at them, they were going to be ok, they were going to be the ones that made it, through hell and high water, Elliot and Olivia would be together.

He dipped her causing her to laugh; he leaned down and kissed her neck. ---DING!--- Perfect timing. They both stared at each other, Elliot still dipping her. He pulled her up slowly. They both took a deep breath. He kissed her passionately on the lips before they were off running hand in hand towards the bathroom…

**a/n: I hate these cliffhangers…but please do you really not know what is going to happen?? (insert evil grin here) **


	19. 19 one Line Or Two

Chapter 19- One Line Or Two?

"I can't look!" She said excited.

"I can't look either!" He exclaimed.

They both gazed into each other eyes. He pulled her close to him and turned her around so that her back was against his chest, "On the count of three you'll pick it up and will look together, k?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"1…2…3!" He said.

She picked up the test but couldn't open her eyes. "What is it!?" She asked Elliot.

"You tell me! I have my eyes closed!" She nudged him in the stomach.

"Mine are closed too." She said with a laugh.

"Ok…this time on the count of three we both open our eyes and look ok?"

"K."

"1…2…2 and half (another nudge in the gut from Liv)…3!" he yelled.

They both opened their eyes and screamed for joy! "We did it!" He yelled as he picked her up and spun her around the bathroom, she laughed open mouth. When he finally put her down he saw the tears of joy in her eyes. He wiped them away with his fingers.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." She said as she pressed her lips hard against his. _Just wait_ he thought…

He led her into their bedroom and sat her down on the bed never breaking their kiss. She started to undue is button down when he stopped her. He placed his hand upon hers and put them down to her sides, "Liv…You have made me the luckiest man on this planet, and now you are giving me the best gift anyone can give, a child. I love you with my whole heart and soul, I don't know what I would do with out you," he got on one knee as he pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket, "Olivia Benson, You are my partner, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, the soon to be mother of my child, will you marry me, and be my wife as well?"

He took a deep breath. It wasn't the way he wanted to do it, but the moment felt so right he couldn't pass up this wonderful opportunity. He realized that through his ranting in his head she didn't answer, "Liv? Olivia…are you ok?" He looked into her eyes but it was as if she had mentally checked out. "You who! Liv? Earth to Liv?"

She shook her head and came out of it. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed into Elliot's eyes, "I…I…I'm speechless…for the first time in my life I think I am actually speechless."

"Liv you're scaring me…is that a 'yes'?"

"Are you kidding me Stabler? That is a _HELL YES_!" She jumped up into his arms and crashed his lips into his, "Yes! Yes! Yes Elliot Stabler I will marry you!"

He pulled her onto the bed where they made the sweetest most tenderness love they have made thus far in their relationship.

EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!EObabies!

After they were exhausted from their 3 hour love making session they lied awake in bed. He was rubbing her stomach, and she was eyeing her ring.

"This ring is beautiful El…I've never seen it's equal." She said looking up at him with her mocha brown eyes.

"It was my mothers." He said kissing her forehead.

"What? But how? I mean I can't accept this, I mean why me? Why---" He put his finger up to her mouth.

"First of all Liv, you can accept it, and you will, because you deserve it. Secondly I know what you are thinking, how come Kathy never got it?" She shook her head, "Because my mom always thought that Kathy tricked me into marrying her, she said our marriage wasn't based on love, and that her ring, that has been in our family for generations, and generations, always goes to a marriage that is between soul mates. She was a smart woman Liv; she knew what she was talking about. Look at the inscription."

Her eyes were still a little watery. She pulled off the ring and read the inscription, "Soul mates are forever." She read aloud. "What about Jenni? Or--" She got caught off again.

"Jenni is sporting Bryan's great-grandmothers ring, and it doesn't matter, I truly believe in my heart that my mom was saving this ring for me, for my soul mate. Do you know where Jenni and I found this ring?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"It was in my mom's jewelry box, you know what it was on top off?" She shook her head no again, "A picture of you and me." he kissed her forehead.

EOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxooEOxxoEOxxoo

The next morning Liv and El choose to sleep in a little longer then normal, after all they were completely exhausted after last nights events…all of them!

"We're going to have to tell them." Olivia said snuggling up to Elliot's warm naked body.

"I know…when?"

"Monday morning?"

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to see Munch and Fin's faces when we tell them you are pregnant!"

"I love you El, more than I ever knew was possible."

"Ditto."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_THE END!_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**a/n: I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was a pleasure for me to write it! Thanks to all everyone who read it and enjoyed it. For all my wonderful reviewers--as always you guys ROCK! Don't get too upset that this story is over, BECAUSE the sequel is in the works…look for it soon titled, "RE-meet The Stabler's" HAHAH…IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT ONE!!!!**


End file.
